Nuestra Diablilla
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra Diablilla**

 **Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: NicoMaki.**

 **Género: Humor / Romance.**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día cualquiera.**

En una mañana tranquila, en un departamento, una pelinegra dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras pequeños balbuceós salían de sus labios y una sonrisa boba y algo perezosa adornaba su rostro.

Sobre ella, una peli roja con una traviesa sonrisa acarciaba sus costados disfrutando de las reacciones que su cuerpo hacían a la naturaleza de sus toques.

Pronto, las manos de la mayor salieron disparadas deteniendo sus avances, aunque eso no impidió a la pelirroja pasará su nariz por su cuello, estremeciendola, besando suvemente su mejilla recorriendo con sus labios la linea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al obulo de su oido atrapandolo con delicadeza entre sus dientes. Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar un jadeo, se apartó para ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba abiertos.

Nico entre abrió sus ojos rubí, sonriendo suavemente, viendo a su esposa sobre ella y la sonrisa sensual le daba, casi por instinto y costumbre se inclinó capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso soltando las manos de su esposa sintiendolas bajo la sudadera que usaba como pijama.

Maki, todavia sonriendo, deposito una ligera mordida en su cuello ganado un suave gemido por parte de la pelinegra.

Cuando, la puerta fue abierta provocando un ruido sordo, que rompió el momento intimo de las dos.

\- ¡MAMI!.- Gritó la pequeña persona que las había interrumpido saltando a la cama y abrazando a Nico que le sonreía calidamente y que le regreso el abrazo de inmediato.

\- Como despertó mi Bebé hoy.-

\- ¡Bien!.- Gritó la pequeña voz euforica depositando un beso en la mejilla de Nico quien la beso en la nariz de la pequeña pelinegra de dos coletas bajas haciendola reir.

Desde el piso, quitandose la sabana blanca de su rostro, Maki solo pudo llevarse la mano a la cara y suspirar con frustración a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos y dejaba de ver el techo para ver a su pequeña hija -demonio arruinadora de planes con su Nico- abrazar a su esposa, verla con malicia.

Supiro, una vez más. Todas _**TODAS**_ las mañanas era lo mismo de siempre.

\- eeh, Papi _volvio_ a caerse de la cama.- La mirada de desaprobación en el rostro de la menor solo la hizo achicar más los ojos.

\- O si "Papi" es un _taaan_ torpe por las mañanas.- Maki se prometió que la haría pagar por ese comentario.

 _"Ya vera que tan_ _ **torpe**_ _puedo ser"_

\- Pero que tal si le ayudas a Nico-nii a preparar el desayuno mientras Maki- _papá_ se arregla para el trabajo.-

\- ¡Sii!.-

Maki hizo un puchero como un niño malcriado quien ve como su juguete favorito fue quitado de sus manos al verla salir de la puerta de la mano de su pequeño demonio sin importarle en lo más minimo lo infantil que parecia.

Pero.. _como extrañaba aquellas mañanas encantadoras y sin interrupción en las que podía hacer todo tipo de actividades con su Nico-chan antes de ir al trabajo._

Se puso de pie, con resignación, colocando la sabana en la cama.

Tal vez un buen baño con agua fria ayudaría a relajarse y la ayudaría a desaparecer sus instintos de tirar por la ventana del apartamente a su hija.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- Nico-chan.- Saludo a su pelinegra entrando a la cocina ya vestida con su uniforme para el hospital, depositando un beso en su mejilla evitando verla de pies a cabeza. Los años habían acentuado la figura de Nico haciendola más bella de lo que ya era aunque a los ojos de Maki siempre era linda y más cuando usaba ese delantal rosa y su cabello atado en una coleta alta. Siempre la hacían querer acorralarla y hacerle todo tipo de _cosas._

Su mundo de fántasia se vio arruinado cuando _algo_ la golpeo en la sien. Antes de que cayera al suelo logro atraparlo parpadeando al ver una hoguela de cereal en su palma. Cerró la mano y con una expresión neutra vio a su hija. Grandes y rasgados ojos rasgados carmesí que parpadeaban con inocencia la miraban.

\- Papi está haciendo la cara espeluznante de nuevo.- Murmuró su hija entrecerrando los ojos en ella provocandole un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha y una risa burbujeante de Nico.

Maki hizo una ligera mueca, que más que nada parecía un puchero. Ella no estaba hacindo ninguna cara _espeluznante._ Ella _nunca_ hacía una cara espeluznante. No había nada _nada_ de malo con fantasear con su esposa.

Cerró los ojos contando hasta diez para tranquilizarse...

\- Mami, Papi esta haciendo pucheros de nuevo~.-

Mejor contaba hasta cien.

Un par de manos sujetando su rostro, bajandolo y unos labios sobre los de ella la hicieron regresar cuando estaba apunto de devolver el beso Nico se aparto de ella sonriendole con picardia.

\- Vamos Maki-chan deja de hacer pucheros y toma asiento, en un momento te sirvo~.- Maki queria reclamar que ella no hacía pucheros, que era una mujer adulta para hacerlos, pero solo asintio con la cabeza baja cuando noto que ya no le estaba prestando atención.

Lo que Maki no vio fue como Nico le guiño el ojo a su pequeña hija que solo sonrio grande metiendo en su boca una cucharada de cereal completamente feliz.

.

...

.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, Nico-chan.-

Beso los labios de Nico suavemente antes de pasar a su hija haciendo lo mismo pero en su frente dejando tiempo de más sus labios sobre ella antes de alborotar su cabello sabiendo lo que le molestaba a su hija que hiciera eso.

\- Portate bien _pequeño demonio_.-

Escuchó un "¡Ewww! ¡Babas de Papi!" y un "Que te vaya bien Maki-chan~" antes de salir de la puesta de su apartamento que la hizo sonreir.

Eso, solo era una mañana, en un día cualquiera, en la vida de la Familia Nishikino-Yazawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Y asi comienza la continuación de Tu eres solo Mia. En el próximo capítulo conoceran el nombre de la pequeña hija de Nico y Maki y no, no es ni Dia ni Ruby solo esperenlo~...**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/17)**


	2. Capítulo 2 Hospital Nishikino

**Nuestra Diablilla**

 **Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: NicoMaki.**

 **Género: Humor / Romance.**

 **Capítulo 2: Hospital Nishikino.**

Nico suspiro profundamente estirando un poco las manos sobre su cabeza y sonriendo suavemente. Les gustaba los días como esos en los que al fin tenía un descanso de su fántastico trabajo como Idol y podía pasarlo con su familia. Hizo un puchero. Lo único malo de es que su esposa tenía trabajo y su hija estaba en la escuela.

Desató el cordón de su mandíl y lo puso sobre el respaldo de una silla. Observó a su alrededor de la cocina, todo estaba completamente limpio y en su lugar al igual que el resto de su casa. Bien podría haber contratado una empleada que lo hiciera por ella pero...

 _\- No quiero que nadie invada nuestro espacio privado.-_

Nico estaba de acuerdo con eso. Para que la nesecidad de alguien más si ella bien podría hacerlo junto con Maki. Además su casa no era muy grande era más que nada un departamento de tres recamaras cada una con baño incluido, el estudio, la sala y su muy bien equipada cocina. Para Nico era más perfecta para su pequeña familia y ella sabía que Maki no tenía ningún problema de ella. Claro que no tenía ningún problema.

 _\- Entre más reducido sea el espacio más cerca podemos estar Nico-chan~._

Rodó los ojos recordando y una divertida sonrisa jugo en sus labios, ella tambien estaba de acuerdo con eso. Su esposa, la Doctora Nishikino, entre más años cumplia en lugar de empezar a comportarse de forma madura y poner por lo menos un poco de espacio entre las dos -ya saben ese espacio que toda pareja de recién casada nesecita para no querer matarse unos a otros- más queria estar cerca de ella actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor hormonal a veces peor que un chico entrando a la pubertad.

Nico ya ni se quejaba dejaba actuar a su Maki-chan como quisiera.

 _Tic - Tic. Tic - Tic - Tic._

Su sonrisa se engancho mientras apagaba la alarma de su télefono y caminaba a su dormitorio para tomar una ducha después recogería a su pequeña en la primaria y luego, su sonrisa solo creció, podría ir al hospital y comer con su esposa y tener su tan apreciado tiempo en familia que tanto queria ese día.

.

...

.

Mai ya la estaba esperando a lado de su maestra cuando aparcó el coche frente a la escuela. Apenas la vio salir, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su infantil rostro y corrió a resivirla con abrazo que por supuesto fue correspondido. Nico iba agradecer a la maestra cuando la vio de rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y con las manos estendidas al cielo, murmurando cosas como: "Gracias, Kami. Gracias por al fin llevartela." "Al fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad." "No me pagan lo necesario para lidiar con esa pequeña..." "Debo comenzar a pensar en pedir mi renuncia, me saldrán canas antes de tiempo."

Nico queria señalar que en _realidad_ ya tenía canas por que era demasiado mayor como de unos cincuenta y cuatro años -claro, que Nico no sabía que en realidad tenía 34 pero eso no era importante- pero fue lo suficiente amable e inteligente -con eso de que si te burlas de la edad o el peso de una mujer estas cavando tu sentencia de muerte- para no hacerlo, también queria decirle que estaba exagerando. A su lado Mai parpadeó con curiosidad mientras observaba a su sensei, ella recordó que cuando le dijo que su Nico-Mamá iría a recogerla un poco más temprano de lo usual, la había ayudado a recoger sus cosas -¡lo que una sensei tan amable!-

A Mai le agradaba su sensei, era divertida, estravagante y siempre que le preguntaba sobre algo que no entendía o sobre algo que queria aprender más le decía o le recomendaba diversos material de lectura. Pero había algo que Mai no dejaba de preguntarse: por qué todos los adultos que conocía -casi todos, con la exepción de su Mami, sus dos Abuelas, su Tia Kokoro, Su Tia Kakao y Tío Kotaro- erán un poco -muy- drámaticos. Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia; Tal vez era la edad. Ella solo esperaba no ser igual cuando tuviera su edad.

Ignorando a su sensei que seguía agradeciendo a todos los dioses y espíritus que conocía por al fin llevarsela diriguió su atención a su querida Mami.

\- Mami, Mami, iremos a ver a Papi trabajar.- Preguntó entusiasmada.

Nico le sonrió de aquella calida manera a la vez que le alborotaba sus cabellos azabaches. - Por supuesto que si cariño.-

\- ¡Si! ¡Y puedo jugar con _todo_ lo que esta ahí!.-

\- Solo si Maki-chan te lo permite y después de terminar la tarea.-

\- ¡Si! vamos mami, vamos.- Tomo de la mano a su madre jalandola del brazo, Nico solo podía reirse entre dientes abriendo la puerta de atrás dejando que su muy entusiasta hija subiera mientras sacaba una de sus libretas y lapiz y comenzaba a escribir, por supuesto después de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando el carro comenzo a andar Mai dio un último vistazo a su escuela viendo que la sensei ya no se encontraba a la vista. Hizo un puchero, apesar de que se había divertido con sus compañeros ella solo queria ir al hospital junto con su Mami y visitar a su Papi trabajar como todos los días cuando su Nico Mamá tenía los días libres o cuando su mismo papi iba a recogerla y la llevaba con ella.

Regresó la vista a su tarea y siguió haciendola. Si terminaba rápido solo significaría más tiempo para jugar y divertirse como en la escuela, hizo un puchero, era una lastima que no durara más tiempo.

En ese momento dentro de la escuela se encontraba un chico colgado de sus calzoncillos en un tuvo, otros dos estaban amordazados y atados con cuerda en una esquina e inconcientes y una chica que pataleaba pegada en la pared con una sustancia verde desconocida.

Si, mucha diverción.

.

...

.

\- Buenas tardes.-

Quitando la vista de la computadora una joven de cabellera corta rubia sonrió a la persona que la saludaba. - Nishikino-sama, Mai-sama.- Le sonrió un poco nerviosa a la pequeña que la ignoraba y veía el pasillo solo queriendo marcharse ¿Por qué simpre la ignoraba?.- Hace tanto que no la veía ¿Comó a estado?.- Dijo diriguiendose a la pelinegra mayor ¿enserio que hacía para que se viera tan joven?

\- Muy bien, pero ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Nico, Yoshi.-

\- Por su puesto Nico-sama.-

La pelinegra solo bajo la cabeza negando levemente, demasiado formal.- Solo Nico.- Repitió.- De todas formas, Maki-chan se encuentra en su oficina.-

\- Si. Dejeme le aviso que ha llegado.-

\- No, no, quiero que sea una sorpresa.- Le sonrió.- Vamos, Mai, nos vemos luego Yoshi y gracias.-

La recepcionista vio alejarse a ambas pelinegras y sus ojos brillarón con diversión antes de sacar su celular.

\- Me preguntó si al fin hoy intentara algo.-

.

 **Doctora Nishikino.**

Era lo que se leía en la placa de la puerta.

\- ¿Mami, estas bien?.-

\- Por supuesto, cariño.- Le sonrio despreocupadamente viendo de nuevo hacía la puerta por un momento se preguntó si debería tocar o solo entrar como si nada que no había notado que había estado viedo la placa en la puerta fijamente pero no queria encontrarse con algo que, bueno, algo que una niña de seis años como Mai viera.

Suspirando decidio que la mejor era la segunda opción solo esperaba que no fuera algo _extravagante,_ entrecerró los ojos de todas formas era hora de que conociera a la asistente de Maki, y como no la había visto en su puesto seguro estaba dentro.

Tomando la manija jalo la puerta entrando con un saltó, mientras sonreía y gritaba feliz un.- ¡Maki-chan!.-

Claro que la vista que la resivió debería haber borrado toda su alegría y entusiasmo como a toda persona normal pero Nico en su lugar tuvo que sofocar que se le escapara un gritito de la garganta de la pura emoción y que su mente no dejara de cantar.

 _"¡Le gane la apuesta a Nozomi!. ¡Le gane la apuesta a Nozomi! ¡Toma eso Nozomi!"_

Mai a su lado debería estar en shock pero al igual que su mami sonreia pensando: _"¡Le gane la apuesta a Tia Honoka!."_ mientras tomaba una foto con una camara que su papi le había regalado. Necesitaba pruebas después de todo.

Si bien dice el refrán de tal palo es la estilla.

Y es que lo que veían era a una Maki en estado de shock, sentada detrás de su escritorio, con los brazos abiertos, sosteniendo solo una hoja en su mano mientras los otros documentos que parecían importantes estaban regados en el suelo y sentada en su regazo era su asistente que tenía los labios sobre los de la pelirroja.

Nico no nesecitaba ver las camaras de vigilancia en esa oficina -las cuales a petición de Maki estaban apagadas- para saber que momentos antes la secretaria había entrado -apesar de que Maki no la había llamado- diciendole a una doctora ocupada con su papeleo si nesecitaba algo de ella. Maki sin alzar su vista le dijo que nesecitaba que le entregara esos informes que estaba terminando al señor Nakayima y cuando al fin había levantado la vista y se disponia a entregarle los documentos la secretaria había hecho algo que la sorprendio se sentó sobre sus piernas besandola en los labios.

Maki parpadeó dos veces al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su esposa llamarla parandose de inmediato de su silla con una sonrisa en los labios. Ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había pisado los documentos que acababa de terminar o que su secretaria se encontraba en el suelo sobandose del fuerte golpe. Ella solo podía ver a su querida esposa a la que casi de inmediato abrazo pero se detuvo abrazando primero a su pequeño demonios besandole la mejilla.

\- ¡Sueltame, me babeas!.-

Antes de ponerla en el suelo y abrazar a su esposa levantandola del suelo y besarla de forma lenta y sensual.

\- Maki-chan, Mai esta con nosotras tienes que detenerte.-

Haciendo un puchero y haciendo lo que se le pedia Nico volvio a tocar el suelo. La pequeña Mai, que había estado haciendo caso omiso a la demostración amorosa de sus padre solo veía a la nueva secretaria levantarse no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mejor en el suelo, sonrió de forma burlona haciendo con su boca el sonido de un latigo de la misma forma que había escuchado alguna de sus tias hacerlo contra su Papi apesar de que no tenía idea para que era. Maki lo ignoró completamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa amorosamente.

\- Nico-chan me tenías preocupada pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Por qué tardastes tanto?.-

\- Exageras Maki-chan solo me demore unos minutos de más.- Le sonrió pasando un mechón pelirrojo detras de la oreja. Maki se veía linda con lentes y el cabello atado. Luego señalando a la cuarta persona que claramente sobraba en la habitación, con la mano en la cadera, dijo, alzando una ceja.- ¿Algo que decirme?.-

Maki solo siguio el lugar en sonde aquellos pequeños y habiles dedos apuntaban viendo a su asistente personal. Ladeó la cabeza curiosa, ella pensaba que ya no estaba ahí, entonces recordó alarmada algo.

\- ¡Nico-chan no es lo que tú piensas!

\- Y según tú; ¿qué piensó?.- Alzó una ceja curiosa. Maki solo abrió la boca como pez en el agua. Tan linda su Maki-chan nerviosa.

\- Nishikino-san no vamos a continuar...- Trató de hablar la secretaria pero Maki la cortó con una mirada fria.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Despedida!.-

\- Yo... yo...-

\- Fuera, ahora, antes de que llame a seguridad.-

Nico solo parpadeó apartandose de la puerta dejando que la pobre chica saliera de la oficina, claro, nadie espero que Mai le metiera el pie provocando que se cayera de cara contra el suelo.

Si, se veía mucho mejor en el suelo.

\- Mai.-

\- ¿Si, Mami?.- Ojos rubi parpadeando con inocencia la vierón.

Nico queria regañar a su hija, de verdad que queria hacerlo y, como la Madre responsable que era y en la que se había convertido, debería, después de todo, no estaba bien lo que hizo. Tenía que ser un buen ejemplo y dar buenos valores a su pequeña pero, apesar de pensar todo aquello, una sonrisa íronica traiciono todo. Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo a su edad.

\- Cierra la puerta cariño.- Su hija sonrió al verse librada de cualquier problema y, obediendo a su Madre como siempre, Mai así lo hizo.

.

...

.

Los demás doctores y enfermeros que presensiarón todo siguierón haciendo lo que hacían sin prestarle mucha atención a lo sucedido. Eso ya era tan normal en el hospital que ya ni les sorprendia.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, la resepcionosta tendría que conseguir una nueva secretaria para la doctora Nishikino. Con esta seria la cuarta despedida en tres meses.

La misma recepcionista no dejaba de agradecer la suerte que tenía de estar casada y amar a su marido profundamente y es que no podía culpar a nadie que había tratado un acercamiento con la doctora Nishikino no solo era el más jovén medico -tanto graduado y entre los doctores- si no que era especialente hermosa, apasionada, amorosa -eso solo lo sabía por la interacción que veía que tenía con su esposa-, millonaria, haciendola con esas cualidades la persona más codiciada en el hospital y en todo Japón. Ella hubiera intentado lo mismo y eso que ni le gustaban las mujeres pero con personas como las ex-integrantes de Muse uno comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente su sexualidad.

Y por último en una pequeña papel como una nota anotó que debería -ella y otros- comenzar a pensar en una nueva apuesta de cuanto duraría está vez la -próxima- nueva secretaria.

¡Nesecitaba recuperar su dinero perdido!

 **.**

 **(Omaeke. El comienzo de todo: Inocencia y Despidos)**

 **.**

Si había algo que la famosa Doctora Nishikino Maki no entendía era el por qué su esposa, sus amigas, su Madre, su Padre, su suegra, sus cuñadas, su cuñado y hasta su propia hija y todas las demás personas a las que conocían le decían que era inocente e ingenua.

Ella no _era_ inocente y tampoco ingenua esas cualidades servían más para describir a su esposa, Nico, no a ella. Maki era, según ella, atrevida y iba por lo que iba sin importar los que otros dijieran. Claro estaba que la doctora Nishikino podía ser atrevida y muy persuativa cuando queria -Nico estaba de testigo para confirmar aquello- eso sin olvidar lo posesiva, psicopata, celosa que era cuado alguien se acercaba a _su_ esposa -por que era suya, solamente de ella y hasta había un papel para confirmarlo eso sin olvidar que ya la había reclamado tanto en viva voz como de otras formas- pero eso no evitaba que por estar _vigilando -_ acosar- a su Nico-chan la misma Maki se perdía la forma en que _terceras_ personas la _veían,_ esa manera que no era para nada inocente. Una mirada muy similar a la de ella cada vez que veía a su Nico-chan en sus años de adolesencia y, aún ahora lo seguía haciendo. Esa misma mirada que decía que queria desgarrarle la ropa y no soltarla nunca.

Y por ello cada vez que una de las secretarias -o asistente personal- o enfermera entraba a su oficina vestida con su _escaso_ uniforme, insinuandosele muy coquetas y sonrojadas Maki solo se atrevia a preguntar de una forma curiosa si se encontraban bien o nesecitaban ser reemplazadas para que pudieran descansar ganandose como siempre una risa de Nico cada vez que por la noche cuando se reunian le decía sobre ello.

A las pobres secretarias no les quedaba más que usar una estrategia más _osadas_ para que la gran doctora Nishikino les prestara un poco de su atención y de esa forma poder tenerla para ellas mismas sin importarles en lo más mínimo el que dicha doctora estuviera casada o con una hija. Según ellas si lograban lo que querian Maki bien podría divorciarse y la niña pués podrían mandarla a un convento o un internado, algo así.

Y fue así que comenzó; con una secretaría que practicamente solo en ropa interior y acostada sobre el escritorio la esperaba lo único que no esperaba era que cuando la puerta fue abierta no solo fue por Maki si no también por su esposa, la famosa Idol Nico-nii, que había ido de visita y Maki la había estado esperando en recepción.

\- Pe-pero que esta...- Maki fruncio el seño y apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza al igual que con su mano disponible cubria los ojos de Nico que estaba asombrada por dicha vista. - Nico-chan no veas.-

\- Pero Maki-chan.- La nombrada solo apretó la mandíbula viendo a su asistente con una mirada tan fria que la estremecio, y no en el buen sentido.

\- ¿Qué creé que está haciendo?.-

Tratando de no dejarse intimidar habló.- ¿No es obvio, doctora _Nishikino_?.-

Maki ignoró la sonrisa sugerente y su tono igual. - Esta tratando de seducir a _mi_ Nico-chan.- Su mirada oscurecio, sus ojos se entrecerrarón con rabia ante el puro pensamiento. Nico es suya, es que nadie lo entendía.

\- Por supue... ¿qué?... esperé, no...-

\- Despedida.-

La secretaria había sido sacada por seguridad. Todas las nuevas o nuevos empleados que entraban y quedaban prendidos por la belleza y gracia de Maki lo intentaban siendo despedidos, algunos solo aprendían escuchando la historias sobre ello.

Por su parte Nico solo se había reído ese día -al igual que todos los demás- al mismo tiempo que agradecia que su hija no hubiera estado con ellas

 **.**

 **(Omaeke)**

 **.**

\- ¡Nico-chan!.- Gimoteó una pelirroja abrazando a una pelinegra que apenas había colocado los dos grandes bentos sobre el escritorio y que saltó ligeramente.

Desde detrás del escritorio, Mai, que había estado buscando los datos de la enfermera despedida y ahora buscaba en los cajones algunas cosas que su padre le había permitido esconder ahí, solo rodo los ojos al ver la escena que su Padre estaba haciendo. Su Maki-Papá era demasiado drámatico, a veces se preguntaba si de verdad era mayor que ella pero se encogió de hombros restandole importancia cuando encontró una bolsa negra en uno de los compartimientos, sus ojitos rasgados brillarón traviesamente y mirando a su Mami asegurando que le permitia salir hacer algunas cosas. Y Nico siendo Nico se lo había permitido pidiendole que solo no se alejara muy lejos.

Una vez que la puerta estaba cerrada Nico diriguio la vista de nuevo a su amada esposa que enterraba más su cara entre su estomago.

Nico acaricio su cabello solo dejandola ser sabiendo que no iba soltarla. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Maki se le adelanto.

\- Nico-chan yo no quise besarla ¡lo juro! me tomo por sorpresa.- Gimió abrazandola con más fuerza.- Nico-chan estan tratando desepararnos. Quieren robarte de mi.- Maki al fin alzaba la vista para vrla.

Era cruel pensar que Maki se veía estupendamente adorable cuando la veía con lo ojos brillantes y con ese puchero. Si era muy malo.

Nico realmente no nesecitaba que su esposa le explicara algo sobre eso, ella tenía muy claro que Maki la amaba y que nunca la engañaría. Por Kami, que no era idiota, por supuesto que lo sabía, no había estado casada con ella durante más de diez años, tenían una hija y había pasado por todo lo que pasarón en Otonokizaka para no saberlo.

Y por muy engreída que sonara Maki solo tenía ojos para ella -al igual que Nico- por eso es que en lugar de ponerse celosa por los _pobres_ intentos de las personas para seducir a su esposa le hacían gracia. Por eso que ni se enojaba o algo. En realidad era demasiado divertido ver lo creativo que iban siendo que hasta de vez en cuando terminaba apostando con alguna de sus amigas sobre ello.

Pero Maki, Nico sonrió con ternura tomando el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y besandola, siempre se preocupaba de más sobre las cosas.

\- Vamos Maki-chan te he dicho que no hay nada que explicar.-

\- Pero Nico-chan.- Silenciandola con otro beso Maki decidio de forma inteligente mejor mantener la boca cerrada y utilizarla para algo más pruductivo. Besar a su Nico-chan era lo más productivo en lo que podía pensar y utilizando a su favor el que aun estaba en el suelo sujeto con sus brazos sus muslos cargandola a la vez que se levantaba y ponia a la pelinegra sobre sus escritorio, colocandose entre medio de sus piernas. Sonrió de medio lado, besando sus mejillas el inicio de su mandibula, el cuello y cuando iba a comenzar desabotonar su camisa una par de manos la apartarón.

No pudo evitar quejarse.

\- Maki-chan este no es un lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas.- Y, ahí estaba de nuevo, la mirada recriminadora que Nico siempre le daba cuando "se queria pasar de lista" dejo caer los hombros en derrota y apartarse. El problema de antes ya se había olvidado pero ni bien Maki logro alejarse Nico la jalo de la bata y sus labios volvierón a unirse. Y bueno, quien era ella para negarse a los mimos de su esposa.

\- Terminaremos esto por la noche.- Le sonrió con picardía al apartarse.- Por el momento ayudame a limpiar para que podamos comer lo que he traido.-

Maki asintió, en ese momento la puerta volvio abrirse y Mai entró por ella con una sonrisa divertida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Si pobre e inocente Maki-chan todo el mundo apostando a sus espaldas y ella ni enterada XD jejeje**

 **¡Y lo Omaekens vuelven wiii! ;D**

 **Nos leemos próximamente...**

 **Matta ne... XD (17/07/17)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Parte 1 Embarazo

**Nuestra Diablilla**

 **Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: NicoMaki.**

 **Género: Humor / Romance.**

 **Parte I: Embarazo.**

Si había algo que Maki jamás _JAMÁS_ en su vida diria en voz alta aun que tuviese una pistola apuntandole en el craneo seria; que ella amaba ver a su Nico-chan en estado de embarazo. Oh, y por supuesto, que eso no debería ser nada del otro mundo, muchos padres son felices cuando sus esposas o las personas a las que aman están esperando un hijos de ellos. Maki era feliz de ello, de empezar a formar una familia con la persona a la que más amaba, desde que... bueno, desde que practicamente se conocierón y eso era algo que le había dicho a Nico muchas veces, pero había algo que Maki nunca le diría por que sabía que si lo hacía solo haría que Nico se indigne y se enoje con ella pero es que no podía evitarlo, por que conforme pasaban los meses el cuerpo de la pelinegra iba adquiriendo más curvas y no es que la pelirroja tuviera un problema con la figura de Nico, para nada, a sus ojos era más que perfecta pero entre más gordita se ponia había _mucho_ más Nico-chan para amar.

Mientras se acostaba en la cama a lado de la pelinegra y pasaba un brazo alrededor del hinchado vientre de su esposa que dormia de lado, Maki no podía dejar de recordar los anteriores meses desde antes de que se habían enterado del embarazo. Esos días, semanas y meses donde su preocupación y amor hacía su esposa no hacían más que crecer. Esos meses después de hacer esa prueba que ella había hecho en Nico para que quedara embaraza. Esa misma prueba en la que ella horas incontables metidas en libros, platicando con algunos doctores de diferentes paises escuchando sus teorias para hacer un hijo y cumplir unos de los sueños de Nico. El de tener su propia y pequeña familia. El de ambas criar un hijo o hija que fuera suyo.

Cerró los ojos recordando.

 **...**

 **Semana 5.**

\- Nico-chan.-

-...-

\- ¿Nico-chan?.-

Ligeros murmullos fue su contestación. Maki sonrió suvemente acariciando el cabello de su esposa y dejando la bolsa que contenia algunos zumos sobre el pasto. Luego se acosto sobre la manta a lado de la pelinegra acariciando ahora su mejilla. Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Últimamente su Nico-chan parecía más cansada que de costumbre y estaba comenzando a preocuparse pero no queria demostrarlo, ya había sido estrés para su pequeña con cada vez que la prueba para que quedara embarazo fallara, y la última que fue solo una semana atrás no había hecho más que arrogar otro negativo, no queria pedirle que hiciera otra o que fuesen al hospital. Siempre que daba ese resultado podía ver la mirada entristecida y decilucionada cruzar por sus ojos rubís. Y si su Nico-chan no era feliz ella no podía ser feliz.

Lo que menos queria era ver esa mirada en sus ojos era por eso que ese día que ambas habían tenido libre de trabajo había logrado convencerla para que ambas fueran a un día de campo en un lugar que había encontrado hace meses atrás para que pudiesen desacansar lejos de todo.

Y lo habían disfrutado, claro, hasta que Maki había notado que se les habían olvidado traer los jugos y ella no queriendo hacer que Nico fuera decidió hacerlo, lo que nunca espero fue que al llegar la encontrada dormida sobre la manta, era un lugar bastante relajado, lejos de todo el ruido que hasta ella misma admitia que lo hubiera hecho.

Frunció el seño cuando una pequeña corriente de aire había pasado estremeciendola. Abrio los ojos sonriendo enternecida al verla acercarsea su cuerpo para adquirir más calor, la hubiera dejado así pero sabía que podría enfermarse. Así que levantandose cargo a Nico entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial para llevarla a donde había aparcado el auto sintiendo sonriendo levemente cuando Nico envolvio los brazos alrededor de su cuello acomodando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Maki deposito un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza, viendola con ternura en su mirada.

 _"Si las cosas siguen como están, se que estaras molesta conmigo cuando vuelva a insistir con ir con el medico, pero prefiero mil veces eso a que lo te este sucediendo sea grave y pueda perderte."_

 **...**

 **Semana 11.**

\- Pense que ya habiamos tenido esta conversación antes, Maki-chan, y la respuesta sigue siendo: No.-

Maki observo como su esposa, que no se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos, le daba la espalda tratando de evitar el tema. El mismo tema y el único por el cual llevaban discutiendo una gran cantidad de tiempo y en el que simpre Maki dejaba que Nico se saliera con la suya.

Esta vez Maki no iba a tomar un No como respuesta. Pero primero la haria entrar en razón.

\- Últimamente estas más cansada.- Murmuró acercandose en silencio.

\- Eso es tú culpa.- Maki frunció el seño.- Maki-chan, es quien no me deja dormir por las noches.-

\- El día de ayer te desmayastes.- Estendió sus brazos para sujetarla.

\- ... Culpo al calentamiento global. Eh escuchado que el calor te hace eso, tomare más agua y veras que todo estara bien.-

Suspirando, cerró los ojos unos segundo, ya no soportando la situación. Lo mejor era ir directa al grano o Nico continuaria con cualquier pretesto. Aunque enserio ¿el calentamiento global? si fuera otra situación se hubiera reído.

\- Se que estas reacia para que te lleve al hospital y todo, desde que todas las pruebas han arrogado negativas, pero Nico-chan con un ultrasonido tendremos los resultados más exactos y si... y si no es lo que pensamos entonces por lo menos estaremos ahí y al fin podre hacerte algunos estudios para saber que es lo que pasa.-

\- Maki-chan estas exage...-

\- Nico-chan.- Maki la tomo de los hombros para darle la vuelta y sujetar sus manos con la de ella, la miro seriamente, aunque Nico que ya la conocia mejor que nadie pudo ver la preocupación brillar en aquellos ojos violetas haciendola sentir culpable.- Por favor. Estoy preocupada.-

Con un suspiro Nico bajo la cabeza derrotada. Por eso había evitado verla a los ojos.

\- Bien. Pero veras que todo esta bien y lo único que estamos haciendo es perder el tiempo.-

\- Bueno, eso lo sabremos una vez que estemos haya.-

.

.

\- Felicidades, van hacer Madres.-

\- ¿Qué?.-

\- Pe-pero como es posible.-

Nico se encontraba sentada sobre una camilla en la oficina de su suegro con la camisa levantada dejando expuesto su estómago, con los ojos abiertos, viendo a su suegro que frunció el seño ante la expresión incrédula en el rostro de ambas chicas. Una hora antes su hija y nuera habían llegado al hospital para haceruna pruebas cuando el las había encontrado y cmo todo padre que se preocupa -metiche- por sus hijas no dudo en involucrarse en lo que pasaba y más si se trataba de esto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que estarían más felices por la noticia.- Él estaba feliz, pero sabía como mantener la calma.

\- Noo... no me lo tome a mal Papi-suegro pero... pero en realidad no lo entiendo he estado haciendo varias pruebas y todas daban negativo.-

El D.r Nishikinon asintio antes de explicar. - Las hormonas son una cosa complicada. A veces, el nivel de las hormonas del embarazo en la orina de una mujer no es lo suficientemente alto como para hacer el trabajo por eso es que hay otros metodos para que los resultados salgan mucho más exaptos.- Nico papadeó un par de veces viendo hacía su estómago.

Maki asintió ante la respuesta de su padre, suspirando aliviada. Se le había pasado el shock hace muy poco y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no gritar a los cuatro vientos esta maravillosa noticia, observó a Nico esperando una reacción mientras inconcientemente hacía circulos en la mano de Nico que sujetaba.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que no hubieran venido antes, Maki.-

Sin dejar de ver a su esposa, Maki contestó. - Lo se, pero Nico-chan no queria venir conmigo al hospital y yo no queria obligarla.- No quiso agregar que las semanas anteriores parecia mucho mejor y que solo el día anterior que se había desmayado volvio a insisstir con el tema.

Al pasar un momento en silencio el doctor Nishikino tosio en su puño ¿dónde estaba los gritos de su nuera ante la noticia?. Él no era bueno en situaciones como estas como su esposa lo era.

\- Bueno, dejenme decirlo de nuevo. Felicidades a ambas seran madres.-

Y eso fue lo que nesecito Nico para que levantara la vista de su estómago y una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

\- ¡E-escuchastes, Maki-chan, Vamos a ser madres!.- Gritó entusiasta abrazando a Maki, lágrimas de alegria rodaban por sus mejillas.

Maki solo la abrazo sonriendo antes de que se tenso ligeramente viendo a su padre por el rabillo del ojo. Entrecerró sus ojos y sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa bajo su mano bajando la camiseta que aun dejaba expuesto el estómago de Nico.

 _" Ni siquiera en estas circunstancias dejas tus celos, Maki. Y eso que soy tú Padre."_ Negó entre divertido e incrédulo, solo viendo a su hija abrazar a su nuera. _"Eres igual, o tal vez, peor que yo cuando era joven."_

 **...**

 **Semana 15.**

\- Que sepas que te culpo de todo.-

La voz de Umi hizo que dejara de ver fijamente la manos entreladas de su Nico-chan y Kotori. Volteó a ver a la peliazul curiosa.

\- Es tú culpa.-

Fruncio el seño, ella no recordaba haber hecho nada para que Umi la acusara.- ¿Qué hice?.-

Umi suspiro, ella sabía muy bien que estaba siendo infantil por acusar a su amiga, pero ella realmente queria ir aquella cita que había planeado con Kotori y ahora ahí estaba viendo ropa para bebés, de nuevo. Así que solo señalo -con complicación por lo que cargaba en sus brazos- con su mano donde se encontraba la pelinegra y su esposa.

Un bufido nada femenino salio de los labios de Maki.- No me lo recuerdes.- Ella tampoco estaba contenta, era su día libre y el Nico, ella había querido pasarlo haciendo otro _tipo_ de actividades que viendo a su esposa sujetar de la mano a Kotori. ¡Debería sujetarla a ella no a otra persona!. De la misma forma en que debería estar hablando animada y sonriendole así, pero no, Nico les había dado la buena noticia a sus amigas y Kotori -que tambien estaba embarazada y ya iba para el septimo mes- habían planeado esta salida.

Bufó de nuevo. Adios a su día de solo pasarla con su Nico-chan, tal vez podía convencerla de irse rápido. Esa idea fue la mejor desición cuando Kotori y Nico entrelazarón sus brazos acercandose más.

Tanto Maki como Umi fruncierón el seño.

\- Nico-cha, no entiendo por que tenemos que empezar a comprar cosas para el bebé cuando aun no sabemos el sexo.-

\- Lo mismo pienso yo Kotori, además nosotras ya compramos sus cosas el mes pasado.-

Nico se detuvo, se dio la vuelta encarandola soltando en proceso la mano de Kotori, llevo su dedo pulgar a su boca mordiendolo levemente, dijo, parpadeando con inocencia mientras hacía un puchero.

\- ¿No podemos?.-

La mejillas de Maki adquirierón un suave rubor y tuvo que resistir el deseo de dar un paso atrás al igual que el fuerte deseo de llevarse a Nico a algún lugar privado y hacerle todo tipo de cosas que traumatizaria a los niños.

 _"L-linda."_

Tosió un poco, cerrando los ojos, y apretó contra su pecho lo que llevaba en sus manos.

\- P-por supuesto que podemos, n-no es como si tuviera otra cosa más importante que hacer.-

\- ¡Si, vamos Maki-chan!.-

Umi a su lado tenía la boca entre abierta ante lo presenciado, parpadeó varias veces.

 _"Dios, Maki, cuando te volvistes tan batida."_

 _\- Umi-chan~.- ._ Se tensó. _"Aunque..."_ Al ver la mirada que Kotori le diriguia, suspiro con tristeza. _" no soy una para hablar."_

\- Sigamos.-

Y así resignadas, con las cabezas gachas, tanto Umi como Maki siguierón detrás de su parejas mientras cargaban diferentes tipos de telas entre sus brazos y otros tipos de productos para bebés.

Lo que uno hacía para mantener a su pareja feliz.

 **...**

 **Semana 19.**

Eran las tres de la mañana y Maki salia de su departamento, y no es que eso fuera algo raro, había algunas ocasiones que en el hospital la llamaban por una emergencia pero esta no era una emergencia del hospital, no, esto era uno de los extraños antojos nocturnos de su esposa.

Y si lo pensaba, tal vez si era una emergencia, Nico parecia que lloraría si no lo le conseguia lo que queria. Ella y su incapacidad de decirle que no. Geez~ tal parecia que la había mimado peor que su suegra, sus cuñadas y cuñado. Quienes por supuesto la habían amenazado que de no cuidar bien a su apreciada "Onee-sama, Nee-san y Nee-chan" se la llevarían de vuelta con ellos.

Era por eso que a esa hora en lugar de estar durmiendo se encontraba en la calle vestida con un grueso abrigo que la cubria del frio buscando lo que le pedía. Algunas cosas no eran tan dificieles pués la tenía en su cocina; como las fresas cubiertas con chocolate pues al ser las favoritas de Nico simpre se encargaban de tenerlas al igual que sus muy preciados tomates o los panecillos de nuez, pero... de donde se supone que encontraria una copa de helado de fresa y cereza, con crema batida, jarabe y chispas de chocolate, con una cereza en la punta y los dangos con salsa bbk.

De solo imaginar esta última se ponia la cara verde.

Suspiro sintiendo lastima po su situación.

Era la decima noche que Nico la levantaba solo por que se le había antojado algo. Enserio que ya empezaba a pensar en contrar a una sirvienta -tal como su sabio padre le aconsejo- de tiempo completo solo para los antojos de su esposa.

Aunque sabía que deberia ser agradecida de que Nico no tuviera cambios de humor repentido como Kotori que había acusado a Umi de infiel.

De todas formas ¡Malditas hormonas!.

 **...**

 **Semana 23.**

Maki iba entrando a la cocina vestida solamente con una toalla que cubria su cuerpo y sobre sus hombros una toalla más pequeña pués acababa de salir de la ducha, vio a Nico que estaba cortando alguna rodajas de tomate y no pudo evitar sonreir. Pero no había ido ahí para eso.

\- Nico-chan has visto mi pijama, no la encuentro.-

\- Esta...- Nico se quedo en silencio solo viendola.

\- ¿Nico-chan?.- Ladeó la cabeza curiosa ante la mirada que Nico le daba, era un tanto pareciada a cuando le pedía alguno de sus antojos. Se acerco a ella preocupada.- ¿Estas bien?.- La sujeto de la barbilla al verla morderse el labio y desviar su vista. Sonrió con ternura, tal vez se le había antojado algo.- Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras y yo voy a tratar de conseguirtelo y no voy a molestarme por ello¿verdad?.- Al verla asentir continuó.-Se te antoja algo.-

\- Si... lo hace-

\- ¿Qué?.-

\- Tú.- Y con eso se puso de puntitas para capturar sus labios.

Maki parpadeó antes de que gustosa acepto el beso. Quien era ella para negarle algo a una mujer embarazada y más cuando esa mujer era la suya.

Benditas las hormonas en el embarazo.

 **...**

 **Semana 26.**

Maki fruncio el seño al ver al hombre frente a ella.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi padre?.- Dijo cortante pero hizo una mueca cuando Nico le pellizco el brazo.

\- Se más educada.-

\- El doctor Nishikino esta en la sala de operaciones tratando una emergencia y su Madre me dijo que las atendiera cuando llegaran.-

Maki entrecerró sus ojos conociendo a su Madre como lo hacía lo más seguro es que solo lo había hehco para molestarla.

\- Vamos a esperar por él, puedes marcharte.- Otro pellizco.

\- Disculpa e ignora a mi muy maleducada y mimada esposa pero seria fántastico si nos ayudaras.-

\- Pero Nico-chan...-

\- Callate Maki-chan. Yo quiero saber el sexo de nuestro Bebé y si él joven puede ayudarnos, entonces él se queda.-

\- ¡Hum!.- Maki volteó a otro lado sabiendo que había perido otra discucíon.

El joven frente a ella solo las vio conuna gotita bajando por su nuca.

 **.**

~15 minutos más tarde.~

\- Bueno, tal parece que sera una niña.-

\- ¡Una niña! ¡Te lo dije, Maki-chan!.-

-...-

\- ¿Maki-chan?.-

Maki apretaba los puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse, había visto al chico -como fuese que se llamase- hacer todo el procedimiento, pero ya no podía. Y con un gruñido, subiendose sobre el estómago descubierto de Nico -con mucho cuidado de no latimarla- y mostrando los dientes, dijo, asustando al pobre chico desafortunado.

\- ¡Deje de tocar a Mi esposa e hija o voy a despedirlo!.-

 **...**

 **Semana 30.**

\- No deberias estar trabajando.-

-...-

\- Maki-chan.-

La pelirroja se tenso y le dio una sonrisa inocente.

\- Sali antes.-

\- Estas mientiendo.- Entrecerro los ojos, Maki se tenso aún más reconociendo esa mirada como: Si te atreves a mentirme dormiras en el sofa.

Cuando Nico se enojaba con ella apesar de parecerle sumamente adorable era muy cruel con ella cuando la castigaba, y sus castigos no eran como los de Maki, no, Nico le prohibía dormir con ella o peor a un no le permitia que la tocara.

\- Yo te vi desde la ventana de mi oficina y decidí venir hacerte compañia y ayudarte un poco.- Also las el par de bolsas que traía en sus manos, sonriendole amigable.

\- Van 2 Maki-chan, si sigues así hoy estas durmiendo en el sofá de nuevo.-

Maki bajo la cabeza. - Bien, le pedí a mi padre permiso da salir antes ya que sabía que irias al supermercado.-

\- Así que estabas acosandome, otra vez.-

\- Si.-

Nico sonrio.- Ves como no estan díficil ser honesta.-

\- Si. Lo siento.-

\- Aww.- Nico la abrazo de la cintura.- Eres tan linda cuando te preocupes por mi apesar de actuar como una loca acosadora.-

\- No soy una loca acosadora.-

Ignorandola Nico llevo su mano a su estómago.- Solo espero que no seas como Maki-mamá y acoses a tú linda Nico-mamá o de la persona que te enamores.-

Entrecerró los ojos, ningún patán se acercara a su pequeña. - Es muy pronto para que hables de algún romance de nuestra hija.-

\- Puede ser.-

\- Además.-

\- ¿umm?.-

\- Sera igual de linda que Nico-chan.-

\- Maki-chan~ diciendo cosas como esas solo enamoras más a Nico-nii~.-

Maki sólo sonrió orgullosa.

 **...**

 **Semana 35.**

\- Bajamé.-

\- Pero Nico-chan.-

\- Ahora.-

\- Pero Nico-chan estas en las últimas semanas, tengo que cuidarte.-

Nico cerró los ojos.- Por última vez.- Tomo aire.- ¡No por que estoy embarazada estoy imbalida o algo!.-

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tiempo presente**

\- ¿Maa... aki-chan...?- Abrió los ojos besando la mejilla de la pelinegra. Se había perdido tanto en sus recuerdos que no había cuando Nico comenzaba a despertar.

\- Shhh, sigue durmiendo, Nico-chan, yo estare aquí cuando despiertes.-

\- Ummm...- Y la respiración de Nico volvió a ser lenta al poco tiempo.

Tarareó abrazandola fuertemente, enterrando su cara en aquella pelinegra melena antes de soltarla y deslizarse por la cama lentamente llegando a la altura del vientre de Nico, levantó suavemente un delicado beso sobre su gran vientre. Sonrió.

\- Te estaremos esperando pequeña.-

Faltaba poco para que su familia al fin estuviera completa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Todo el mundo culpa al calentamiento global por algo ¡yo tambien quiero hacerlo! si no público es su culpa, el calor me vuelve perezosa y el frio me anima a querer estar en la calle a divertirme XD O.K no, pero enserio ¿quién culpa al calentamiento global? XD**

 **Dejando eso, espero que les gustara este capítulo o parte lo que sea, había planeado hacer esta historia así un capítulo normal y luego un capítulo donde Nico y Maki comenzaban la crianza de un bebé, por que la pequeña Mai tenía seis años en los capítulos pero ¿qué paso antes? ¿cúal fue su primera palabra? ¿la primera forma en que molesto a Maki-chan? ¿el primer día de clases? o mucho mejor ¿cúales fueron sus travesuras? y que mejor que empezar esta sección con el Embarazo :D.**

 **Espero y se divirtieran con este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo. Jee Maki-chan - super batida - acosadora - celosa y no olvidemos lo sobre protectora.**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos leemos en próximas actualizaciones...**

 **Matta ne... XD (28/07/17)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	4. Parte II Bienvenida al mundo Mai

**Nuestra Diablilla**

 **Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: NicoMaki.**

 **Género: Humor / Romance.**

 **Parte II: Bienvenida al mundo Nishikino Yazawa Mai**

Con la llegada de su hija al mundo Nico obtuvo cosas esperadas; jadeos de indignación, gritos de felicidad, una pequeña celebración, días con su hermosa pequeña, una escena conmovedora, una esposa celosa y nuevos días por venir...

...

...

\- Estaré bien, Maki-chan.- Murmuró por tercera vez Nico, sonriendole calidamente a una pelirroja que la abrazaba con sus manos colocadas en su espalda y con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro.- El avión va adejarte si no te marchas ahora.-

Maki suspiro con tristeza, ya sabiendo eso pero aun sin querer irse, abrazo un poco más fuerte y con delicadeza a Nico.

\- No quiero dejarte sola.- Murmuró levemente con un tono infantil que no hacía más que divertir a Nico. Nico sonrió a la vez que acariciaba suavemente aquel sedoso cabello rojo.

\- Lo se.-

\- No entiendo por que mi Padre quiere que lo acompañe a esta reunión a New York.-

Nico se río ligeramente. - Si lo haces. Y sabes que tú Padre no lo hace con mala intención solo quiere que te sea más facíl para cuando tomes el cargo de directora.-

\- Puedo ir otro día.-

\- No, no puedes, además desde cuando empezó a ser tan desobligada con su trabajo, Doctora Nishikino.-

\- Desde que la Idol Nico aparecio en mi vida.-

\- Oh, así que ahora es mi culpa.-

Maki sonrió de medio lado antes de salir de su escondite y ver a Nico con picardía, ni siquiera darse cuenta de que el tono de su esposa no había sido de broma o juguetona de costumbre si no uno de molestia.

\- Asi es~. Ahora te toca hacerte responsable.- Y cerrando los ojos se inclinó para besarla.

En lugar de un beso, Nico sujeto la nariz de Maki con su dedo de en medio y a nular mientras ponia mala cara.

\- Mira que culpar a tú pobre esposa embarazada por algo que ya eres.-

\- Nico-chan.- Se quejó apartandose y sabando su nariz, observando como Nico se cruzaba de brazos y con un ¡Hum! volteo su rostro a otro lado para no verla. Conforme habían avanzado los meses en el embarazo Nico se había vuelto un poco suceptible a lo que le dijiera, esto era una pruba de ello, Maki sabía que debería agradecer de que no fuera tan malo como Kotori.

\- Anda vete ya, Maki-chan.-

Pero... era fria y un poco cruel cuando hacía cosas como esas. Sin soportarlo ni un segundo más - con eso de que no soportaba que Nico la alejara de alguna manera - volvio abrazar a Nico, restregando su mejilla un poco tratando que se le pasara el enojo o la indignación, cosa que sucedia pocas veces cuando ella decía luego con intención de molestarla para que hiciera un berrinche como cuando eran adolecentes.

\- Nico-chan, lo siento pero sabes que no quiero dejarte cuando estas apunto de dar a Luz.-

Nico suspiro resignada mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Lo bueno de sus pequeños desacuerdos es que nunca duraba mucho tiempo

\- Lo se pero Maki-chan, tú y yo sabemos que no voy a dar la luz dentro de dos semanas y media...-

\- Pero...- Hizo un puchero.

\- Pero nada...- La interrumpió apuntandola con el dedo indice.- Además si estas tan preocupada de que me quede sola sabes que mis hermanas y hermano verdrán hacerme compañia más tarde.- Ante eso la peliroja fruncio el seño y bajo la mirada viendo el suelo.

Maki murmuró entre dientes, algo que sospechosamente sonaba como: "Si, lo más seguro es que traten de convencerte en que me dejes y te regreses a vivir con ellos."... "Lo más seguro es que hagan que mi propia hija este en mi contra cuando llegue."...

\- Qué fue eso.-

\- Nada. Nada.- Dijo, sonriendo a los ojos entre cerrados de su esposa.

\- Cuando piensas dejar esa rivalidad que tienes con mis hermanos.-

Infantil mente y, con un tono petulante, Maki respondió lo más madura que pudo. - Ellos comenzarón.-

Con un suspiro Nico tomo una de las manos de Maki y la poso sobre su abultado estómago.

\- Estaremos bien mientras no estes, te lo aseguro.- Inclinandose un poco la beso lentamente en los labios, cerrando los ojos. Maki solo se dejo llevar en el beso por segundos más antes de apartarse pero no mucho.

\- Dime porqué no puedes venir conmigo.-

\- Tú eres la doctora aqui.- Murmuró entre su boca.

Suspirando derrotada sabiendo que no lograría nada le dio un último beso en los labios antes de recargar su frente con la pelinegra.

\- Estare de regreso los más pronto posible para estar con ustedes.- Dijo apartandose y tomando su maleta que estaba aun lado.

Nico le sonrió suavemente - Que tengas un buen viaje, Maki-chan. Nosotras te estaremos esperando.-

\- Nos vemos dentro de una semana y media, Nico-chan.-

 **.**

 **Varias horas después...**

 **.**

Nico se encontraba sentada en el sofa durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintio como algo era colocado sobre su hombro moviendola levemente, obligandola a abrir los ojos, tardo un diez segundos en darse cuenta de que se trataba de una de sus hermanas pequeñas que le sonreía con disculpa, otros tres en darse cuenta de que ahora traía una manta tapando su cuerpo y otros cinco en reconocer el olor de alimentos que provenia de la cocina y ahora inundaba todo el departamento.

\- ¿Kokoro?.- Murmuró un poco adormilada.

\- Siento despertarte, Onee-sama.- Se disculpó con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del sofa.- Pero seria mucho mejor que fueras a dormir a tú habitación, esta empezando a ser un poco más de frio y podría hacerte daño.-

\- ¿Cuando...- Pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por un bostezo y, antes de poderla reformular otra voz familiar contestó atrás de ella, haciendola saltar ligeramente.

\- Hace dos horas Nee-san, estabas durmiendo cuando llegamos y por mayoria de votos decidimos dejarte así.-

\- ¿Mayoria de votos? Eso significa que queria levantarme.-

Kokoa tuvo la desencia de verse avergonzada por un segundo antes de diriguirle una mirada inocente, dijo. - Me gusta la comida de Nee-san.-

\- Kokoa deja de molestar Onne-sama y te dije que no trataras de asustarla. Además no deberías estar ayudando a Kotaro a preparar la comida.-

\- Kotaro me corrió de la cocina.- Respondió tanquilamente colocando los brazos tras su nuca y caminando atrás de sus hermanas, haciendo una puchero.- Eres una aguafietas Kokoro nee por eso no tienes novio.-

\- Tú tampoco. Así que deja de quejarte.-

\- Si saben que... puedo caminar por mi cuenta a mi propia habitación ¿verdad?.- Las interrumpió Nico un poco molesta no solo por ser ignorada si no por ser practicamente llevada de la mano por sus hermanas pequeñas

Sus dos pequeñas hermanas dejarón de verse para mirarla una vez más en disculpa.

\- Solo no queremos que te pase, Onee-sama.-

\- A ti y la pequeña nueva Yazawa que viene en camino.- Dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo y abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a sus hermanas.

\- Nueva Nishikino Yazawa.- Les recordó. Y como todas las otras veces que mencionaban el apellido de su esposa sus hermanas - y tambien Kotaro y a veces a su Madre - se hicierón de oidos sordos mientras la ayudaban a recostar en su cama.

\- Te llamaremos una vez que este todo listo, Nee-san.-

\- Vamos Kokoa dejemos a Onee-sama descansar y ayudemos a Kotaro a terminar la cena o lavaras todos los trastes y le dire a Okaa-san que estuvistes haciendo el vago.-

Como respuesta Kokoa solo le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Nico sonrió, negando con la cabeza ante las payasadas de sus pequeñas hermanas antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más.

Jeez~, y Maki estaba preocupada por su seguridad.

 **...**

\- No le encuentro lo divertido a esto, Padre.- Murmuró entre dientes desde su asiento a la persona frente a él.

\- Yo tampoco, Maki.- Respondió suavemente tratando de no agravar _más_ el humor de su hija.

Pero a pesar eso, y de que su rostro solo mostraba aquella tranquila seriedad Maki podía ver como sus labios temblaban ligeramente en una sonrisa contenida, claramente disfrutando con el hecho de que ella no dejaba de hace puchero desde que se encontrarón en el aeropuerto horas antes.

Apartando la vista de su Padre, y cruzandose de brazos, observo a traves de la ventanilla del avión.

No habían pasado más que un par de horas pero ya estrañaba su casa.

Ya estrañaba a Nico.

Con un suspiro de resignación.

Sabía que esto iba a hacer una tortura total hasta su pronto regreso.

.

...

.

Fue ocho días después de la partida de Maki, había sido una mañana tranquila cuando empezo sentir ligeras punzadas en su estómago que la despertarón. Y Nico al pensar que no era nada grave no les dijo nada ni a su Madre o a sus hermanos, que desde el día que Maki se había machado habían estado viviendo con ella en el departamento ya que el era el más cercano hacía el hospital por si ocurria algo, para no preocuparlos.

Además de que Nico sabía de que aun faltaba más de una semana para que su bebé naciera así que el pensar que ya era "hora" no le cruzo por la mente pensando que solo era las ligeras pataditas que su pequeña le daba.

\- Vamos pequeña aun no es hora de despertar a Mamá.- Dijo colocando una mano en su vientre acariciandolo suavemente, su pequeña tenía la costumbre de despertarse y tratar de llamar su atención en horas muy extrañas del día.- Definitivamente vas a parecerte a Maki-chan

Fuerón horas después cuando estaba en la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, ya que era muy terca como para pedirle a alguno de sus hermanos - en ese momento solo eran Kotaro y Kokoa por que Kokoro tenía que presentar un examen en la universidad - o a su Madre por una tarea tan simple, que sucedio.

El vaso de vidrio se había resbalado de sus dedos y fue Madre quien al escuchar el sonido del vidrio contra el suelo la encontró encorbada, con la mano sujetando su estomago y viendo hacía abajo con los ojos abiertos la agua y los vidrios mezclarse.

\- Nico deberías ser m...-

\- Mamá no...- Alsó el rostró con una expresión alarmada, y haciendo una mueca interna, no había pensado que las punzadas que tenía desde esa mañana habían sido contracciones. - creó... creó que ya es la hora.-

No paso ni treinta segundos para que Nico viera con sorpresa como su Madre practicamente había organizado a sus hermanos menores indicandoles que hacer. Sonrió ¡Su Madre es genial!

Kotaro se estaba encargando de llamar un taxi y avisarle a Kokoro por un mensaje lo que pasaba para ir ayudarle a su Madre, esta estaba buscando todo lo que nesesitaría al mismo tiempo que tenía su telefono en su oido hablando con alguien, Nico no sabía si era con alguien de su trabajo o con Akane-san, y Kokoa se había quedado a su lado encargada de cuidarla y llevarla a fuera.

Kokoa sonrió. - ¡Yo sabía que llegaría antes!, les gane la apuesta a Eri-san, Rin-san y Honoka-san.-

A pesar de la preocupación en sus ojos Nico sonrió al intentó de su hermana de tranquilizarla. - Haciendo apuesta a mis espalda otra vez Kokoa.-

\- No preocupes, Nee-san, le dare la mitad a mi pequeña sobrina una vez que sea mayor por hacerme ganar.-

Nico solo rió antes de sentir otra pequeña punzada en el vientre .

\- ¡Nee-san!.-

-... Ya... ya estoy bien... ayudame a bajar.- Dijo con voz estangulada.

Lo que no esperaban era encontrar una ambulancia cuando estuvierón fuera del departamento.

\- ¿Pero... qué esta haciendo..?.- Ni siquiera llego a terminar su pregunta antes de ser interrumpida.

\- Akane siempre tiende a exagerar las cosas, deberías alegrarte de que no enviara aún helicoptero.- Dijo su Madre con voz neutra detrás de ella, en sus brazos cargaba algunas cosas para su estadia en el hospital con la ayuda de Kotaro que veía con preocupación a su hermana mayor con preocupación escrita en sus ojos rubí. Nico coloco su mano sobre los cabellos de su pequeño hermano y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- Todo estara bien.

\- Kaa-san ve con Nee-san Kotaro y yo tomaremos un taxi.-

Eso fue lo último que escucho asuhermana decir antes de que su Madre se subiera a sulado.

...

Su Madre tenía razón su Suegra exageraba un _poco_.

Ya había una enfermera en la entrada esperando por ella por ordenes de la Doctora Nishikino.

...

Fuerón horas en las que Nico resignada tuvo que esperar en una habitación "descansando", eso había dicho la enfermera que la traslado ahí junto a su Madre - que estaba para que no se alterara -, supuestamente por que nesecitaría toda la fuerza para ayudar a su bebé a salir, eso tambien se lo había dicho Akane-san cuando al fin la había visto además de decirle que ella seria la doctora a cargo de todo.

Por supuesto, que ojala eso le dijieran a los dolores que la dejaban sin aliento que tendían atacarla en breves momentos.

...

Kokoro había llegado cuando Nico acababa de entrar en labor de parto, agitada que solo era una clara muestra que había ido corriendo hacía el hospital una vez que había leído el mensaje, todavia traía sus cosas de la universidad.

Iba a preguntarle a sus hermanos como iba todo cuando vio sus expresiones. Sonrió suavemente caminando a ellos, recordando que era la primera vez que estaban en una situación como esa, tal vez Kokoa no pero solo había tenido casi tres años en aquella ocasión.

Ella ya había pasado por eso cuando Kokoa había nacido y luego Kotaro.

Coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kokoa y Kotaro, y dijo lo mismo que Nico le había dicho en aquellas ocasiones para tranquilizarla.

\- Todo estara bien. Onee-sama estara bien. Nuestra sobrina estara bien. Así que quiten esas expresiones y demosles una sonrisa _Nico Nico Nii~_ cuando las veamos.-

...

A las una con cuarenta y dos minutos de la madrugada del dia cinco de Mayo los hermanos Yazawa escucharón el llorar del nuevo integrante de su familia, y solo por que estaban en un hospital - con eso de que podían correrlos de armar un barulló - decidierón tener su animo un poco bajo pero no es como si no lo fueran hacer una vez que su hermana regresara a su departamento, por que no era como si no tuvieran una fista programada. Por supuesto que no.

\- Bueno tal parece que tiene los pulmones de Nee-san.-

...

Cuando Nico sostuvo por primera vez a su hija - después de todos el procedimiento de limpieza - con una manta rosa y a pesar de estar sumamente cansada después de todas esa horas no pudo evitar poner una enorme sonrisa junto con lágrimas que se derramaban de sus ojos.

\- Es una lastima que Maki-chan no este para verte por que te pareces tanto a ella.-

...

Al decir el nombre de su hija Nico obtuvo varias reacciones que _realmente_ se esperaba:

Su Madre y Suegra se abrazarón entusiastas más por el nacimiento que por el nombre.

\- ¡Al fin soy abuela!.-

\- Ni siquiera pareces una, Kae.-

Sus hermanas y hermano se quejarón.

\- Por supuesto que Onee-sama pensaría en _la roba hermanas_.-

\- Perdí la apuesta con Nozomi-san.-

\- Nee-chan...-

 **.**

 **Cuatro días después.**

 **.**

\- Al fin estamos de vuelta.- Murmuró tomando su maleta y volteó al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su hija.

Maki se encontraba con la cabeza gacha los hombros caido y con una aura un poco oscura a su alrededor. Él no pudo culparla de su pésimo estado de animo, no solo había tenido que soportar la reunión que se había prolongado un poco solo por que unos incopetentes no se ponían de acuerdo, sentarse en el asiento del avión esperando horas para aterrizar si no tambien habían esperado volver días antes pero las condiciones meteorologicas no habían sido las mejores y tuvierón que retrasar su vuelo. Él mismo tampoco estaba del mejor humor, la próxima vez alquilaria un jet privado.

\- ¿Akane?.- Susurró el nombre se su esposa al verla acercarse con una sonrisa.

Maki levanto la vista para observar a su Made y a diferencia de su Padre ella no sonrió - no que no estuviera alegre de ver a su Madre o algo - si no frunció el seño preocupada.

\- ¿Madre, qué haces aquí?.

\- Esa es la forma de saludar a tú Madre Jovencita.-

Maki solo hizo una mueca al sentir una de sus mejillas siendo jalada mientras murmuraba una diculpa.

\- Además, ¿Qué una Madre no puede venir a recibir a su Hija y Esposo después de tanto tiempo de no verlos?.-

Maki resistió el impulso de entrecerrar los ojos de forma sospechosa, su humor no era el mejor en el momento, lo unico que queria era estar en casa con su Nico-chan. Solo eso pedía, pero hasta ella podía decir que estaba actuando de manera grosera. Abrió la boca para disculparese pero su Madre

\- Aunque tienes razón.- Sonrió apenada.- No vine solo a resivirlos, se que te darás cuenta una vez en casa con Nico-chan pero queria ser la primera en decirte.-

\- Le paso algo malo a mi Nico-chan.- Preguntó preocupada con una expresión alarmada.

\- No claro que no ¿porqué siempres piensas que algo malo le paso?. De todas formas eso no viene al caso solo queria decirte; Felicidades Hija ya eres Mamá tambien.- Y sin más la abrazo sintiendo como Maki se tensaba en su abrazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separo de dicho abrazo al no tener alguna respuesta viendo el rostro de su hija volteó a pedir ayuda a su marido y suspiro, ambos tenía la misma expresión petrificada. Vaya.

\- ¿Qué?.- Fue lo primero que dijo Maki una vez de salir del shock.- Pero... no se supone... ¿desde cuando?.-

\- Umm hace aproximadamente cuatro días.- Dijo suavemente, había esperado otra reacción pero estaba olvidando que se trataba de su hija y _esto_ era muy normal.

La maleta que Maki sostenia en sus brazos cayó al suelo llamando más la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

\- Pero aún faltaba una semana más ¿porqué se adelanto?.-

\- Tal vez... solo queria pasar más tiempo con Nico antes de que llegaras.- Bromeó tratando de animarla, pero de nuevo, solo consiguió lo contrario. En realidad parecia que lo estaba haciendo a propocito.

El humor de Maki sólo se agrio más, y sin pensarlo, le lanzó una mirada asesina a su Padre, él - que tambien había salido de su trance - entendió lo que decía claramente esa mirada "Esto es tú culpa" hizo una mueca, no iba hacer perdonado por un tiempo.

\- Pero no te preocupes hija, todo salio bien, Nico-chan y la pequeña ya estan en casa esperandote. En realidad vine para que juntos pudieramos ir a verla, traje la... - Pero antes de que pudiera continuar se dio cuenta de que Maki ya no estaba frente a ella si no iba directo a la salida para tomar taxi.

\- ... limosina conmigo...- Suspiro diriguiendole una mirada resignada a su esposo este solo se encogió de hombros tomando la maleta de Maki que aún seguía en el suelo.

\- Supongo que tendre que esperar varios días más para conocer a mi Nieta.-

...

\- Estoy enojada.- Fue lo primero que dijo Maki al entrar a su apartamento caminando hacía su esposa que sostiene un pequeño vulto en sus brazos antes de dejarse caer a su lado y arrodillarse a su lado.

Nico le sonrió avergonzada.- No puedes culparme.-

\- Lo se.- Hizo un puchero.- Pero...-

Nico ladeó la cabeza al verla bajar la vista al suelo, Maki se veía mortificada - ¿Qué pasa?.-

\- Esperaba estar contigo cuando naciera. Debio... debio haber sido díficil hacerlo por _ti_ misma.-

Le sonrió enternecida.- Esta bien, Maki-chan. No podías sabe que vendría antes. Además sabes que no estaba sola mi Madre, Suegra-san y mis hermanos estaban conmigo...- Dijo juguetona tratando de conseguir una reacción de su celosa esposa, luego sonrió picardía.- Y lo más seguro es que te hubieras desmayado de estar presente.- Su sonrio creció cuando consiguió la reacción que esperaba.

Maki bufó apartando la vista mientras entre dientes decía algo similar a: "No me hubiera desmayado." "Por supuesto que estarían ellos, lo más probable es cuando me vean dijan que soy una irresponsable esposa y quieran alejarte de mi". No importaba los años que pasaran eso no dejaba de divertirla.

Nico río suavemente antes de que su vista se diriguiera a su bebé en brazos que bostezaba y abria perezosamente los ojos. Sus ojos rubí se enternecierón, acariacio con suavidad su mejilla.

\- Eh~ así que al fin despiertas dormilona, eso es bueno, cariño, por que hay alguien que tienes que conocer.-

No se dio cuenta de Maki fruncio el seño por la forma en como le hablaba a la bebé hasta que se dio la vuelta - y si lo vio decidio igorarlo -, le sonrió. - ¿Quieres conocerla a nuestra hija, Maki-chan?.-

El seño de Maki se relajó y asintió lentamente mientras Nico se inclinaba un poco para que tuviera una mejor vista.

Por segunda vez quedo enamorada.

Su hija, _su hija,_ se parecía tanto a Nico con esa pequeña mata de pelo negro sobre su cabeza y dos ojos rubí que la veían con curiosidad y seriedad. Estiro su mano y con el dedo indice pico debilmente la mejilla ganando suaves balbuceos. Si, ya la amaba, la amaba tanto.

\- Se parece a ti, Nico-chan.-

\- Claro que no.-

\- Pero que dices.- Diriguio una mirada incrédula a su esposa.- Si es una copia identica a ti.-

\- Aww, Maki-chan, eres linda pero solo consigio de mi el color de ojos y cabello, tiene tu misma tez de piel, tu nariz, tus ojos rasgados y no te olvides de su seño fruncido.-

Para confirmarlo - sin querer - Maki fruncio el seño, para ella eso no era verdad se parecia mucho más a la pelinegra que ella, por que si se parecía a Maki eso solo significaba...

Nico al imaginar que pensaba cambio de tema. - No vas a preguntarme como se llama.-

\- Te dije que cualquier nombre que le pusieras seria más que perfecto para mi.-

Nico hizo un puchero.

\- Esta bien. Dime.-

\- Mai. Nishikino Yazawa Mai.-

\- ¿Mai? pense que...- Nico coloco un dedo sobre su boca para silenciarla.

\- No lo pienses tanto.- Bromeó.- Además cuando se lo dije a mis hermanos ellos dijierón que solo la había llamado así por ti.- Maki sonrió ante eso.- Y es emparte así.-

Maki negó suavemente sin dejar de sonreir. - Lo estuvistes planeando.-

\- Por supuesto, ella vino para hacer _brillar_ anuestra familia aun más.-

Y Nico le regreso la sonrisa y como alguna veces que pasaba ambas se perdierón en su propio mundo.

Pero fue entonces cuando sucedio algo que ninguna de las dos mayores esperaba y que rompió todo su momento; de la nada una de las pequeñas manitas regordetas se estiro sujetando la nariz de Maki - quien aun no se movia del lugar que estaba frente a su hija - mientras burbujeantes risas y gorgoteos felices llenarón la habitación. Maki se apartó levemente sujetandose la zona afectada, con una mirada incrédula en el rostro.

\- Oww.-

\- Creo que le agradas.- Dijo Nico con cara seria que claramente queria ser reemplazado por una sonrisa burlona.

\- Me pellisco la nariz ¿como puedes decir eso?.- Respondio Maki con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a su pequeña hija que sonreira inocente y seguía moviendo los brazitos animada.

\- Tal vez solo penso que tratabas de robarle al atención de su Nico Mamá .-

Sus ojos se achicarón más, y luego al darse cuenta de lo tonta que estaba haciendo, por que enserio eso era absurdo ¡era apenas una bebé!, suspiro, además sabía que no podría permanecer enojada mucho tiempo con ninguna de las dos pelinegras.

\- Puedo... puedo sostenerla.- Dijo con un poco de timidez y nerviosismo. Desde que la vio por primera vez quiso hacerlo, pero le avergonzaba pedirlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba siendo rídicula.

Nico asintió solo sintiendo su sonrisa crecer. - Solo ten cuidado con como sujetas su cabecita, Maki-chan.-

Maki asintio y con la guia de Nico cargo a su pequeña en sus brazos quien solo le diriguia una mirada curiosa, ambas se sostuvierón la mirada por unos segundo y, entonces paso algo que Nico nunca olvidaria y que le provoco que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Maki sonrió ¡oh, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera! los labios de Maki apenas se alsaban levemente en una timida sonrisa y sus ojos... sus ojos había una adoración que rivalizaba todo el amor y cariño que sentía por la misma Nico y si Nico era sincera se sentiria celosa si esa expresión fuera para alguien que no era su pequeña.

Además ¡era la misma mirada y sonrisa que le diriguia a ella el día de su boda!.

Maki no siendo conciente de lo que había causado en su esposa rozo sueve su nariz con la de su pequeña.

 _"Ahora si estoy en casa."_ Pensó feliz. Desde el momento en el que había cruzado el umbral de su casa se dio cuenta de una cosa al ver a su Nico-chan cargando a su hija; las cosas no serían como antes.

No, las cosas no serian como antes, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, por que serian mejores ya que ahora su hogar, su _todo_ , estaba completo.

 _"Bienvenida a la familia, Hija."_

 **.**

 **(Omaeke.)**

 **.**

Ambas seguían sentadas en la sala de estar en uno de los sofas, Maki a lado de Nico, ella aún cargaba a su pequeña que a penas unos minutos atrás volvio a dormirse.

No podía dejar de observarla. De verdad era muy linda y pequeña. Cuando se lo dijo a Nico, está rió despacio tratando de no hacer ruido recargando su cabeza en su brazo.

\- Todos los bebés son pequeños, Maki-chan. Ya deberías saberlo.-

\- ¿Estas segura? yo creo que lo saco del lado de tú familia.-

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estas insinuando que soy pequeña?.-

\- No estoy insinuando nada, Nico-chan, solo estoy diciendo la verdad.-

Hizo un puchero. - Que grosera.-

Maki le sonrió atrevida. - Nunca dije que me molestara. Me gusta que seas más baja que yo, así puedo acorralarte.-

\- Pervertida.- Se quejó abrazandose pero sin apartarse de su lugar.- Maki-chan siempre pensando en como ponerle las manos a la pobre de Nico-nii.-

Maki sonrió más grande.- Es tú culpa.-

\- Fuu~ simpre es mi culpa.- Se quejó, luego le sonrió burlona.- Lo bueno es que no puedes tocarme aún. Que pena~.-

La sonrisa de Maki se borró.- Eso no es divertido, no te e visto durante semanas.-

\- Lastima~ fueron ordenes de tú Mami~.- Era tan facíl burlarse de Maki que no dejaba de asombrarse, pero ella tambien le había estrañado. - Pero nunca eh dicho que no puedas besarme.- Le insinuó acercandose y cerrando los ojos.

Maki volvio a sonreir y se inclinó dispuesta a besarla...

Entonces...

Escucharón leves gimoteos que las hizo detenerse que pronto se convirtierón en un fuerte llanto...

Nico se aparto de inmediato, tomando a su hija en brazos al ver que Maki no tenía idea de que tratando de tranquilizarla, preguntandose que la había hecho despertar y llorar a su pequeña cuando no hacia mucho había comido, tomado su siesta, y bueno, no olia mal. La arrulló diciendole dulces palabra, tranquilizandola.

Desde donde estaba sentada, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, Maki observó a su hija preguntandose lo mismo que Nico, y al ver como la miraba sintió un escalofrio recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal.

¿Por qué sentía que esto sólo era el inició de algo que no le gustaría.?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Hola a Todos!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo actualizo, realmente mi humor no estaba para escribir algo de este tipo, ya saben comedia ó algo de angustia ó drama ó bueno cualquier cosa en realidad jejeje así que lo siento.**

 **Jeez~ el capítulo fue un poco más largo de lo que imagine pero simplemente estoy contenta con el =D, a que quedo bastante cursi el final del capítulo jeje toda una lindura el momento de Maki con su hija para arruinarle la dicha con el omaeken jaja XD.**

 **Espero y lo disfrutaran tambien. Voy atratar de actualizar mis fanfics ya que al fin estoy de regreso.**

 **Ahora si... Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (12/11/17)**


	5. Capítulo 3: El premio al mejor beso

**Nuestra Diablilla**

 **Secuela de: Tú eres mía. Un nuevo miembro en la familia Nishikino solo significa más humor en la vida de Nico y frustracción en la de Maki.**

 **Love Live no me pertenece.**

 **Pareja: NicoMaki.**

 **Género: Humor / Romance.**

 **Edades:**

 **Nico, Nozomi, Eri: 35**

 **Maki, Hanayo, Rin: 33**

 **Honoka, Umi, Kotori: 34**

 **Mai: 7**

 **Kokoro: 25**

 **Kokoa: 22**

 **Kotaro: 19**

 **Capítulo 3: (¡La Idol Nico-Nii!) El premio al mejor beso**

Era un día maravilloso, completamente maravilloso que de alguna manera la hacían querer brincotear y gritar a su alrededor como si fuera una colegiala apunto de ver a su gran Idol, y aunque en aquello había algo de cierto, ella ya no era una colegiala que se pondría a saltar como loca y aunque aun lo fuera dudaba mucho que lo hiciera; eso le quedaba mucho más a su adorable esposa que a ella.

Y hablando de ella, Maki piso el acelerador de su auto una vez que la luz del semaforo cambio a verde. De verdad que no podía creer su suerte, no solo su Padre le había dado el día libre - a pesar de que ella ya era la jefa - reemplazandola en el hospital si no que su Madre le había dicho que ella pasaría a recoger a Mai a la escuela para pasar un tiempo de calidad entre Abuela y Nieta en el parque, zoologico o cualquier lado, lo que significaba; que tendría no solo el resto del día libre si no la casa sola.

La casa sola para ella y Nico-chan, sin que nadie la interrumpieran. Ya había planeado todo para ellas dos, primero la llevaría a algún restaurante para que pudieran comer algo, ya tenía las reservaciones y todo, luego irían a casa y compartirian una agradable ducha juntas y al final pasarían todo el demás tiempo en su dormitorio haciendo todo tipo de actividades.

Con una sonrisa que nadie podía quitarle del rostro - y asustando a más de uno, porque en serio no parecia natural - aparco su auto en el estacionamiento del set - en donde Nico firmaba una pelicula ahora - salio de el y se diriguio a la entrada. Revisando su reloj, se dio cuenta de que llegaba a la hora exapta de salida, había estado tan impaciente y con el deseo de sorprenderla había decidico hacerle una visita a Nico para luego secuestra... cof cof llevarsela a tener un buen día.

Conforme se acercaba pudo escuchar un pequeño alboroto, no le interesaba realmente si no tenía que ver con su esposa, pero podía ver que algunos salían emosionados platicando de algo que no podía escuchar. Fue entonces que escuchar el grito de su esposa aunque no se escuchaba como si estuviera en peligro todo lo contrario más que nada parecía uno lleno de felicidad.

Frunció el ceño levemente, cuando al fin reconocio a la figura de su esposa fuera del set abrazando a alguien que no era ella y saltando como niña de primaria. Se hubiera puesto celosa - si lo estaba - de no ser por que la persobna a la que abrazaba con tanta alegria Nico era Nozomi. Nozomi que era la directora y escritora de la pélicula en la que estaba la Idol.

\- ¿Nico-chan?.-

Al escuchar su nombre la peli negra soltó a su amiga de ojos turquesas para voltear y encontrarse a su esposa que la miraba. Sonriendo alegremente saltó a los brazos de la peli roja que tuvo que tener cuidado de no caer por el impacto de la más baja contra de ella.

\- Nico-chan deberías tener más cuidado podrías lastimarte.-

\- Dejala, Maki-chan, Nicochi solo esta feliz.-

La doctora parpadeó confusa mirando a su amiga que se había acercado a ellas.

\- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Nozomi?.- Preguntó Maki al saber que su esposa no contestaria si le preguntaba, ya que ahora se había aferrado a su brazo y seguía rebotando sobre sus pies sin prestar realmente atención a su alrededor. - ¿Algún evento importante?.-

Nozomi sonrió. - Así es Maki-chan, un evento importante, Nicochi esta resibiendo un reconocimiento _muuy_ importante.- Y la sonrisa de la Ex Miko dejo de ser amable y sio paso a una traviesa y divertida. Nozomi no pudo evitar pensar que ojala tuviera una camara con ella. Oh, espera simplemente podía pedir las cintas de vigilancia y listo. La sonrisa de Nozomi solo se engancho.

\- ¿Un reconocimiento?.- Preguntó confusa.- ¿Sobre?.-

\- Sobre...- Hizo una pausa divertida ante la impaciencia de la doctora pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo la voz entusiasta de Nico la corto.

\- Sobre besos, Maki-chan ¡Sobre besos!.-

Maki parpadeó como si no comprendiera.- ¿Be... sos?.- Repitió lentamente.

\- Recuerdas la serie que filme la temporada pasada.- Maki asintió roboticamente con un pequeño tic en el ojo y sintiendo como si la respuesta que buscaba no iba a gustarle por ningún motivo. - Bueno resulta que la escena en donde Hiroaki se despide de su amada antes morir e irse al otro mundo no solo conmovio los corazones de muchos si no también tal parece que la escena del beso fue una de las mejores que hayan visto.- Luego sonrió arrogante.- No me sorprende puesto que fui yo quien actue en ella.-

Maki recordo esa escena o más bien con la persona que actuo esa escena y su expresión se volvio sombria.

Tuvo razón, no le gusto para nada.

 **.**

 **Más tarde. Por la noche..**

 **.**

Sentada en el suelo, abrazando su rodillas, con una mirada malhumorada en su rostro y con una aura negra Maki veía sin interes la pared frente a ella.

Todos sus planes se habían arruinado en el momento en que la pelinegra le había dicho aquello. O más se había olvidado de todos, de la resrvación, de que tendría la casa para ellas solas por estarse quejando cada vez que escuchaba a Nico llamarles a todos y decirles de las grandes noticias.

Frunció el ceño. Culpaba de todo a Nozomi y a Umi. A la de pelo azul por escribir el guión y a la de pelo morado por ser la directora y ayudar a Umi con el escrito. ¿Quién lo diria? Nico había aceptado actuar en esa endemoniada pélicula a pesar de que era Nozomi quien la diriguia, vale, que la misma Maki lo admitia la trama era bastante buena pero Nico adolecente había gritado, pataleado para no tener que participar en algo en donde su mejor amiga estaba involucrada y sin embargo ¡Esta vez acepto gustosa!.

Unos rasgados e inocentes ojos Rubi aparecierón en su vista mirandola con curiosidad. - ¿Mami por qué Papi esta castigado?.

La suave risa de Nico hizo que Maki hiciera un puchero desviando la vista.

\- No esta castigada, cariño. Aunque si sigue exaguerando tal vez Mami la castigue.- Dijo Nico desde la cocina.

Mai observo un poco más a su Padre que murmuraba cosas que no entendio por completo antes de mirar a su Madre que salia de la cocina.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué Papi esta haciendo pucheros Mami?.-

\- Oh, Maki _Papá_ solo esta siendo una niña porque escucho algo que no le agrado.- Maki bufó.

Mai ladeo la cabeza de forma adorable.- ¿Qué cosa?.- Cuando Nico le contó de que se trataba la pequeña Mai no dudo en correr a lado de su Mami y abrazarla con alegria.

\- ¡Felicidades Mami!.- Dijo efusivamente saltando de arriba abajo antes de detenerse.- ¡Mami, Mami! ¡¿Puedo pedirle un autografo cuando lo conosca?! ¡¿Puedo, Puedo?!.-

\- Vaya Cariño no sabía que lo admirabas.- Al verla a sentir le dijo.- Claro que si cariño.- Le alborotando los cabellos. Mai no dudo en abrazar más fuerte a su querida Madre.

\- No entinedo por que tienes que recibir un premio de algo que yo hago mucho mejor.- Dijo por primera vez una berrinchuda Maki mirando a su esposa e hija sobre su hombro.

Nico solo sonrió divertida, soltó a su hija antes caminar a donde se encontraba su esposa, agacharse y pasar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la pelirroja y susurrarle al oido. De inmediato Maki la miró atenta, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras la veía con la mirada dilatada.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Nico asintió con una sensual sonrisa.

\- Los adultos son extraños.- Murmuró Mai al ver como su Papi corria hacía el comedor y como su Mami reía entre dientes.- Muy extraños.-

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Los días habían pasado volando para la creciente frustación de la doctora y, a pesar de que estaba orgullosa y feliz por el triunfo de Nico, estaba molesta; no porque Nico estuviera ganando un premio por besar a alguien, ella ya había aceptado desde hace mucho en lo que consistia el trabajo de la Idol; ¿no había sido Nozomi quien le había demostrado aquello mientras mostraban una obra? Si, algo que le agradecía, ¿No habían pasado por algunos problemas para entender que Nico - por mucho que quisiera - no solo le pertenecía a ella si no a todo su público? También si, ¿No se había prometido así misma que siempre que pasara le demostraría que ella era mejor? y otra vez sí, y lo había estado haciendo. Es más, ni siquiera estaba molesta por las constantes burlas de sus cuñadas y cuñado, no, estaba irritada por la sonrisa prepotente que portaba el idiota actor con el que actuaba su esposa en el momento que la había visto, ella sabía muy bien que no erán sus celos cegandola como cualquiera pensaría ella sabía muy bien que aquel actor de pacotilla tenía otras intenciones con su esposa más haya de lo laboral, y que la forma en como la veía a Maki era una burlona como si le estuviera restregando algo, tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo pero no iba hacerlo, no iba arruinarle su noche a Nico.

Ella no sabía que no era la única que deseaba hacer aquello Kotaro tenía una mano posada firmemente en el hombro de Kokoa mientras negaba con la cabeza a cualquier cosa que intentara hacer y sabían que si Kokoro estuviera ahí estaría frunciendo el ceño de manera desaprovatoria hacía aquel hombre. Por que una cosa era la enemistad entre la doctora pelirroja y los hermanos de la Idol por la atención de la Idol pelinegra otra muy distinta el que les gustara que algún tercero quisiera ir y arruinar la felicidad de Nee-san / Nee-chan y su familia.

Lo malo fue que en vez de que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco simplemente fuerón empeorando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Habían estado bien; habían logrado ignorar la sonrisa en su rostro, es más conforme pasaban las cosas hasta se había relajado mientras veía los Clip´s de las escenas mostradas y eso se debía a que Nico en todo momento sostenía su mano, tenía su cabeza recargada en su hombro y le susurraba en voz baja como si en lugar de estar en una sala de premio estuvieran en el cine y le platicara lo emocionante que veía o cuando habían anunciado a los ganadores y ambos subierón al escenario; Nico la había besado antes de marcharse y la había dejado disfrutando de la sensación mientras la escuchaba decir su discurso al igual que al otro tipo.

Pero todo cambio cuando los fan´s habían pedido que ambos actores recrearan la escena, Maki había sentido la mirada de disculpa de Nico antes de ceder a sus pedidos y besar aquel rubio, al separarse ya no fue la mirada de su esposa que estaba sobre la de ella si no la de aquel rubio teñido, que se burlaba de ella y por hacerlo no pudo notar como Nico sin que nadie se diera cuenta se limpiaba la boca mostrando claramente que no le había gustado el haberlo besado.

No era la única apara ese entonces que queria hacerle daño al actor, porque Eri lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras Nozomi a pesar de su sonrisa serena veía molesta aquel antes de que se inclinara al oído de la Rusa y le susurara algo que solo ambas podían escuchar que les saco una divertida sonrisa.

Pero las cosas se habían salido de control cuando a terminar todo el asunto y con solo la misma Maki y su pequeña Mai esperando a Nico, ya que todos los demás se habían adelantado al estacionamiento para después marcharan a la departamento de la familia Nishikino-Yazawa a celebrar, cuando iban de salida platicando y se encontrarón con el actor que sosteníe un ramo de flores en su mano para la Super Idol.

Por alguna razón a amabas les parecio un tipo de javu de cierto fan que se le había declarado a Nico en la preparaoria. A ninguna le gusto.

\- Nico-chan.- La llamó el rubio al penas verla.- Me alegra de encontrarte antes de que te marcharas.- Y luego estendiendole el ramo de rosas continuó.- Aquí para la mujer más hermosa de todas.- Nico, dudosa tomo las flores, mientras le agradecia con una sonrisa nerviosa había pensado que sería descortes no aceptarlas pero de todas formas no alegradaba en lo más mínimo.- Me preguntaba, si te gustaría ir a celebrar _nuestro_ triunfo.-

\- Umm, no creo que sea posible.- Dijo, sin entrar en detalles nesesarios mientras apretaba la mano de Maki, diciendole con ese gesto intimo que ella se encargaría de todo.

Lamentablemente eso no hizo desistir al actor, que en un acto inapropiado sujeto la mano que sostenian las rosas. - ¿Por qué no, Nico-chan?.-

Nico observo la mano del rubio sobre ella y o pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No recordaba haberle dada tanta libertad a su compañero de trabajo.

\- Tengo otros planes como disfrutar de una agradable tarde con mi familia.- Dijo traando de safarse, sin ningún exito.

\- Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer eso en otro momento. _Este_ es nuestro triunfo, estoy seguro de que lo entenderan.-

Bueno, había tratado de ser amable, tal parecía que no importaba lo que dijiera no iba a hacerlo desistir.- Como dije: tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Y empujando su mano hizo que las flores se estrellaran contra el pecho del actor logrando que aflogase el agarre de su muñeca. Se safo de inmediato.- Tampoco debí haberlas aceptado. Ahora, si nos permites _mi_ esposa, _mi_ hija y yo tenemos que estar en otro lugar, Amane-kun.-

\- Vamos Nico, se que puedo y se que sabes que estando conmigo podría complacerte mejor. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Y ya te dije que me llames Koji o Koji-kun.- Y le sonrió de forma sugerente, Nico solo arrugo la naríz en desagradado

Maki, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, había llegado a su limite al escuchar aquello. Tenía ganas de gruñirle por las tonterias que escuchaba o de darle un puñetazo en la cara solo para que dejara de ver a su esposa de tal forma, en su lugar, sonriendo de medio lado por la idea que acababa de tener, abrazo a su esposa por la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Maki-chan?.- Preguntó Nico, suspirando mentalmente a la mirada traviesa y posesiva de la pelirroja y preparandose para lo que sea que estuvera en aquella cabeza suya, no es como si realmente la quisiera detener ese tipo cosechaba lo que sembraba. Claro, que no esperaba lo siguiente. Tragó grueso al ver que la forma en como la miraba cambiaba a una seductura y como una mano que estaba en su cintura se delizaba lentamente de su brazo a su hombro y su hombro a su cuello para luego acariciarle lentamente la mejilla mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros. Nico ya ni siquiera sabía que pensar, ya no le importaba si estaban en una via publica lo único en su mente era Maki-chan, el olor de Maki-chan, la respiración de Maki-chan, el calor de Maki-chan, los labios de Maki-chan sobre los suyos acariciandolos con una increible dulzura.

Cuando termino de besarla, Maki soltó a Nico lentamente quien se deslizo hasta terminar en sus rodillas con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rosto y con ojos soñadores.

\- Eso, es un beso.- Le sonrió con arrogancia al actor de cuarta que la miraba humillado, no nesecitaba decirle una palabra más, por que estaba demostrandole que ella no nesecitaba de ganar un premio para demostrar que era mucho mejor besadora que él y que uno de sus besos hacían a su esposa desfallecer. Antes de agacharse y recoger a su esposa en sus brazos cargandola al estilo nupcial.- Vamos, Nico-chan, es hora de ir a casa.- Y solo para ellas le susurró en el oido.- Te castigare por hacerme pasar por esto y terminaremos _esto_ esta noche en nuestra habitación.-

Viendolas irse el pobre actor estuvo a punto de decirle una que otra cosa aquella pelirroja del demonio pero antes de abrir la boca sintió como una pequeña mano jalaba de su saco llamandolo. Al bajar la vista se encontro a una pequeña peli negra mirandolo con dos inocentes ojos carmesí, y tragandose cualquier insulto, con eso de que había gente observandolo y eso seria malo para su reputación, y recordando que aquella pequeña era hija de su amor no correspondido se agacho a su altura dandole una sonrisa amable, pensando en que si se llevaba bien con la pequeña podría demostrarle a la Idol peli negra que el era mejor que aquella doctora. Después de todo si te llevas bien con los hijos de tú amada puedes tenerla a ella también.

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña, te gustaría algún autografo?.-

Mai se le quedó mirando sin parpadear preguntandose mentalmente que era exaptamente lo que había admirado en él en un principio cuando en realidad no era más que un perdedor, palabra escuchada por su abuelito Nishikino. Entonces, le sonrió.

\- ¿Sabe? Cuando Mami Nico me digo que estaría saliendo en una pélicula con usted estaba muy contenta.- El actor sonrió grande pensando que había ganado, a su alrededor se escucharón "Aww que linda" "Que tiernaa" cuando la pequeña Mai escondio sus manos trás su espalda y bajaba la mirada en un gesto tímido.- No entendia por que Papi Maki no le agradaba cuando parecia muy agradable en la pantalla. Entonces lo conocí...- Lo miró de nuevo.

El rubio se inclinó expectante esperando que continuara.- ¿Y...?

Mai sonrió de manera adorable. - Y me di cuenta que... me equivoque. No me agrada.- Su sonrisa se borró y frunció el ceño al puro estilo Nishikino.- No me gusta como mira a mi Mami, ni como molesta a mi Papi cuando solo Mami, Abuelita Kaede, mi Tia Kokoro, mi Tia Kakao y mi Tío Kotaro y yo somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.-

El rubio parpadeó sorprendido ante el cambio de comportamientode la menor y al darse cuenta de las miradas de desaprobación de la gente a su alrededor trato de arreglar el asunto.

\- Mira pequeña, se que quieres mucho a tu _Mami Nico_ pero yo también y estoy seguro de que puedo ser un mejor Padre que...- Oh, se dio cuanta de su error cuando sintió un pequeño pie estrellandose contra el suyo.

\- ¡No!.- Gritó con las mejillas inflando las mejillas y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El actor casi gimió, eso no iba a estar bien para su carrera el hacer llorar a una niña y mucho menos por las personas que grababan toda la escena, algunas de ella ya se iban acercando con la intención de golpearlo por hacer llorar a tan adorable niña. .- ¡No quiero un nuevo Papi! ¡Papi puede ser tonto pero sigue siendo mi Papi!.- Dijo, lágrimas deslizandose por su mejillas.

Dejando de lado el dolor en su pie se coloca frente a la pequeña con la intensión de hacer algo para que se tranquilice pero no contaba que la pequeña Mai en un movimiento lo golpeara en la entrepierna "accidentalmente" provocando que un chillido poco masculino abandonara su garganta.

\- ¡Alejate de mi Mami!.-

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?.- La voz seria y molesta de un joven de diecinueve años llamo la atención de la pequeña Mai que al darse la vuelta se encontro con unos identicos ojos carmesi de un peliengro de postura desinteresada que la miraba preocupada, de inmediato Mai corrió a él abrazandolo por la cintura.

\- ¡Tío Kotaro!.-

\- Mai ¿qué pasa?.- Preguntó colocando los brazos alrededor de su sobrina de manera protectora mientras veía a los que los observaban con desinteres en sus ojos fijando su mirada en el hombre caído con hostilidad.- ¿Te lastimarón?.-

\- No. Tío Kotaro ¿verdad que nadie puede reemplazar el lugar de Papi?.-

El pelinegro le agitó sus mechones negros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Es por eso qué llorabas?. Ya de verias saber que Nee-chan solo tiene ojos para la Roba Hermanas y viseversa. Así que...- Le limpio las mejillas con los dedos pulgares.- no deberías llorar por eso. Anda...- La tomó de la mano.- Nee-chan y los demás nos estan esperando, estaban preocupados cuando te separastes, no les diremos nada de lo sucedido aqui y mañana podemos tu y yo ir por un par de helados.-

\- ¡Si!.- Gritó entusiasta corriendo junto a su tío hacía donde sus Padres y Abuelos la esperaban no sin antes voltear y sacarle la lengua al rubio en el suelo.

Humillado por la Madre y golpeado por la hija solo pudo caer al suelo de dolor.

Y todos a su alrededor que presenciarón el espectaculo de la familia Nishikino-Yazawa decidieron - sabiamente - que si querian conservar su orgullo y dignidad deberían seguir admirando a la Idol Numero uno de Japón desde lejos, muy, muy lejos si no querian teminar igual que el podre actor que gimoteaba pateticamente en el suelo. Sobre todo los hombres si quisieran tener alguna desendencia en un próximo futuro.

 **.**

 **Omaeke El primer beso**

 **.**

Al terminar la fiesta las únicas personas que continuaban en el hogar Nishikino-Yazawa eran Nozomi y Eri. Las mayores en la sala miraban a la pequeña Mai un poco incrédulos por la pregunta que había soltado de la nada mientras que ella los observaba curiosa.

Nico le sonrió suavemente a su hija antes de abrirle los brazos para que fuera a sentarse, y así lo hizo soltando la pelota en sus brazos camino hacía su Madre y se sentó en sus piernas mientras era rodeada por los amorosos brazos de su Nico Mamá. Maki solo observó toda la escena con el ceño fruncido, se cruzo de brazos esperando impaciente a que todos se fueran para poder qudarse a solas con su esposa.

\- Y se puede saber a qué a venido esa pregunta, cariño.-

\- Bueno, Mami gano un premio por ello y me preguntaba quien había sido el primer beso de Mami.- Entonces, volteó a su alrededor viendo a los demás.- Y también de Papi, Abuelita Nozomi, y Abuelito Eri.-

\- Así que solo es curiosidad.- La pequeña Mai asintió.

\- Me alegro.- Dijo Maki, todas sin exepción la mirarón como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.- Aún no estas en edad de pensar en esas cosas con alguien más.- Agregó por último provocando un suspiro por las mayores.

\- Maki-chan.-

\- ¿Alguien más?.-

\- Así es Mai-chan, cuando encuentres a alguien que te guste sera muy normal que quieras... besarlo.- Dijo Eri con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Nozomi.

\- Eri.- Llamó Maki desde el otro extremo del sofá.- No le des ideas o lo hare con tú hija cuando se mayor, no olvides que aunque comparte tu ADN también tiene el de Nozomi.-

Eri palideció, por poco más y le salen lágrimas de los ojos de imaginar que algo como eso pasaria en un futuro. Se agregó como nota mental a no molestar a Maki y a mantenerla alegada de su hija de ella.

\- Mi-mi bebé...-

\- Eww.- La voz de Mai hizo que una vez más su atención se fuera a ella a exepción de la de Eri que seguía lloriquiando por la idea de que alguien le robara a su bebé. Nozomi no podía borrar la sonrisa divertida en su rostro. La pequeña tenía la nariz arrugada adorablemente.- Yo no quiero, es desagradable.-

\- ¿Desagradable?.- La sonrisa de Nozomi se enganchó, Nico la miró amenazante claramente diciendole que no se atreviera a devir nada pervertido delante de su pequeña, Nozomi la ignoró al igual que la mirada fulminante de Maki y la de Eri.- Ara ara Y por qué piensas que es desagradable Mai-chan si aún no lo has probado~.-

Mai señaló a donde Maki.- Papi siempre parece que quiere comerse a Mami y Mami es mia.- Dijo abrazandose del cuello de la peli negra mayor que no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras Maki se veía más que orgullosa.- Además no me gustan la babas de nadie.-

\- Aww, eso significa que ya no quieres que Mami te de un beso.- Nico la miró con tristeza fingida.

\- ¡No! Solo Mami.- Y para demostrar su punto beso a Nico en la mejilla. Maki levantandose de a lado de Nozomi camino hacía el sillón indibidual, sentandose en el portabrazos paso un brazo alrededor de Nico.

\- Solo yo puedo besar a Nico-chan.- Murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante viendo desafiante a su hija.

\- Maki-chan no empieces.- Maki la miró ofendida.

Nozomi rió entre dientes.- Esto es realmente divertido no crees Erichi.- Mirando a la Rusa nota que todavia no a superado el comentario de Maki.- Erichi...-

Mientras tanto Mai le saco la lengua a la peli roja antes de preguntar de nuevo.- ¿Entonces quién fue el primer beso?.-

\- Nico-chan / Nozomi.- Contestarón de inmediato Maki y Eri; la primera tratando de sacar a Mai de los brazos de Nico y la segunda abrazando a Nozomi y angustiada por la amenaza de Maki.

Tanto Nozomi y Nico se mirarón por unos segundos estuvierón apuntó de responder cuando ambas habían recordado algo.

 _\- ¿Eh?.- Nico parpadeó extrañada antes de que un intenso rubor invadiera sus mejillas.- ¡¿Q-qué estas preguntando monstruo pechugón?!.-_

 _\- No hay nesecidad de actuar tan tímida, Nicochi, solo hice una pregunta.- Le sonrió mientras se recargaba en la puerta del club de Idol mientras veía a la pequeña pelinegra dejar de estar en la computadora para verla como si fuese una loca._

 _\- Y se puede saber; ¿A qué a venido esa pregunta?.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido ya un poco más tranquila._

 _\- Solo curiosidad. Además no veo por qué reaccinastes así. Al menos claro...- Su sonrisa se enganchó.- De que Nicochi ya a dado su primer beso~.-_

 _Nico abrió la boca antes de cerrarla haciendo lo mismo un par de veces, podía sentir el calor subiendo de nuevo por su rostro, tenía pena de admitir que en realidad no lo había dado ¡Por kami, tenía dieciseis años y aún no había dado su primer beso!, sabía que si esa astuta pelimorada se enteraba no iba a dejar de molestarla por un largo rato. Así que prefirio mentir._

 _\- Por supuesto que lo e dado.- Dijo arrogante, con una sonrisa nerviosa, rogando mentalmente de que Nozomi no la descubriera.- Con quien crees que estas hablando, Soy la super Idol Nico Nii.- Terminó soltando una pequeña risa mientras veía como la sonrisa de Nozomi se desvanecia un poco. Dejo de reírse._

 _\- Oh vaya, así que Nicochi ya lo ha hecho.-_

 _\- Nozomi ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué te vez deprimida?.-_

 _De inmediato la sonrisa de Nozomi regreso.- No se de que hablas Nicochi, yo solo estaba tratando de molestarte. Aunque vaya sorpresa me has dado, no imagine que Nicochi fuera tan atrevida como para eso~.-_

 _Nico frunció el ceño tratando de entender que era lo que le sucedia a la vice precidenta del consejo estudiantil sin siquiera dejar que el comentario anterior de su amiga la molestara. - Nozomi acaso tú...- Hizo una pausa.- tú no has besado a nadie.-_

 _Nozomi la miró antes de dejar que sus hombros cayeran en derrota.- Me has atrapado ahí Nicochi.-_

 _Nico la miró con sorpresa, Nozomi siempre le estaba tomando el pelo con cosas subiditas de tono que el saber que su amiga no había besado a nadie todavía la sorprendia sin lugar a dudas. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de molestarla como haría en otra situación._

 _\- Nozomi ¿por qué me preguntaste esto?.- Cuestinó._

 _\- Bueno, veras Nicochi, la otra vez Erichi y yo fuimos a ver una pélicula sobre esto mismo y escuche a algunas parejas mencionar lo importante de todo esto.-_

 _Nico ladeó la cabeza y alsó una ceja.- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que los demás dicen?.-_

 _Nozomi le sonrió.- No es que me importe, como dije; solo tenía curiosidad, me preguntaba como se sentiria.-_

 _Nico frunció el ceño.- Si tanta curiosidad tienes porque no lo haces con la Rubia de Ayase.- La vió con los ojos entrecerrados.- No es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella.-_

 _Nozomi la miró sorprendida y un poco sonrojada. Nico sonrió no era muy común ver esa clase de expresiones en el juguetón pero amable rostro de la Miko._

 _\- Ara Nicochi. si lo dices de esa forma voy a pensar que estas celosa.-_

 _Los ojos de Nico se achicarón.- ¿Celosa de quién?, y no trates de cambiarme el tema.-_

 _\- Ah~ Erichi es un poco densa.- Nico la miró incrédula al escuchar "un poco densa" para ella esa Rusa Presidenta era muy densa.- Además, no se si me corresponde.-_

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? yo pense que una vez que alguien te gustara la seducirias aunque no sintiera nada por ti.-_

 _\- Ara ara es así cómo Nico va actuar cuando le guste alguien.- Nico la fulminó con la mirada.- No se si me corresponde Nicochi, voy a esperar a que ella muestre algún signo y entonce la seducire.-_

 _\- ¿Y no puedes esperar?.-_

 _\- Supongo que púedo pero tenía curiosidad.-_

 _Nico la observó, Nozomi parecía seria cuando decía aquello, y si era honesta ella también sentía curiosidad de saber de que iba todo el asunto, además si lo hacía ya no se sentiría como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo._

 _\- Hagamoslo.- Dijo sin pensarlo._

 _Nozomi la miró unos segundos antes de esbosar una picara sonrisa._

 _\- Ara Nicochi, yo hablando de besos y tú queriendo robar la pureza de esta bella doncella.-_

 _El rostro de Nico enrojecio.- ¡Nozomi!.- Gruñó enfandad, comenzó arrepentirse de haber sugerido aquello.- ¡Sabes, que hablo de besarnos! ¡Tú, Miko pervertida, por qué sie...!.- Una calida sensación sobre sus labios la silencio._

 _Ni siquiera había sido consiente de que Nozomi se le había acercado tanto hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y dejarse invadir por las sensaciones cuando Nozomi se aparto de ella._

 _La Miko le dio una suave sonrisa amigable antes de guiñarle un ojo y colocar un dedo sobre su boca._

 _\- Este será nuestro secreto, Nicochi.- Le susurró a una sonrojada Nico que asintió lentamente._

Claro, después de aquel beso ninguna había dicho nada sobre el ya que no había motivos para hacerlo, después de todo un mes antes de terminar el segundo año de preparatoria Nozomi había comenzado una relación con Eri y solo semanas después de comenzar su tercer año Nico conocería a cierta Pianista que le pondría el mundo de cabeza. Y tal como había dicho Nozomi aquello había sido un secreto de dos chicas curiosas que no tenían intención de compartir con nadie más.

\- ¿Nico-chan? / ¿Mami? / ¿Nozomi?.-

El sonido de la voz de su esposas e hija las saco de su duelo de miradas, tanto la de cabello negro y la cabello morado mirarón a su respectica pareja.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada, Nico-chan?.-

\- ¿Hay algo qué no sepa, Nozomi?.-

\- ¿Mami, acaso besastes a alguien más? no habías dicho que solo besas a alguien que amas.-

Ojos Rubí y ojos Turquesa se encontrarón una vez más los primeros nervioso y los segundos dudosos. Nozomi sabía que de ser otra la situación no des aprovecharía la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga pero no queria que Eri se sintiera herida por ocultarle algo que sucedio mucho antes de siquiera saber que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Nico, a pesar de que en aquel entonces todavía no conocería a quien sería su futura esposa, sabía que la lastimaría con aquello y solo se pondría celosa cada vez que la viera con Nozomi, y aunque le divertia aquello nunca haría algo como para lastimar a Maki, además de que también estaba su hija; ella le había hablado sobre ello cuando le había preguntado por las escenas que grababa y le dijo que esos besos no significaban nada ya que los verdaderos solo erán para Maki por que la amaba. No que el beos con Nozomi tuviera un significado especial más que solo la curiosidad pero no podría decirle aquello a su hija.

Así que ambas quedarón de acuerdo; ese beso seguiria siendo un secreto entre ambas.

Nozomi le sonrió.- Erichi, fuistes y seras mi primer amor, por supuesto que también serias a la primera que besaría con amor.- Le dijo, para besarla, y no se sentía mal al decirle eso ya que no era mentira.

Nico se cruzó de brazos y miró a su esposa.- Maki-chan ya sabes que no estaba interesada en nadie hasta que te conocí. Además si no lo olvido fuistes tú quien me robo un beso antes de declararme su novia.-

Maki tuvo la desencia de parecer un poco avergonzada, pero de todas formas tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, Se agachó y compartio un dulce beso con la peli negra.

Mientras tanto la pequeña Mai observaba a los adultos tenía un ceño fruncido en su infantil rostro mientras alternaba la mirada entre su Mami y su _abuelita_ , por que puede que tanto la Rusa como la Doctora hubieran aceptado aquello sin decir una palabra, pero había algo por la forma en como las otras dos mayores que compartierón miradas antes de hablar que le decía que ocultaban algo y ese algo era algo que no le gustaría en lo más mínimo. Miró a sus Madres demostrandose su cariño mutuo y la idea de que alguien más hubiera estado en la vida de su Nico Mamá no le agradaba de ninguna manera; una cosa era le gustara molestar a su Maki Papá sobre ello, pero una muy distinta, es que acepte que alguien más - aunque fuese mucho antes de que naciera - se meta en su relación de sus Padres. Para los ojos de la pequeña Mai ese un intruso en su vida que debe quitar del camino. Tal vez algún día su Mami le diría cuando su Papi no estuviera cerca y podría planear algo.

Con sus esposas distraidas, Nozomi y Nico suspirarón aliviadas internamente. Claro, hasta que notarón la forma en como la pequeña Mai las miraba, como si hubiera descubierto lo que gurdaban.

Ambas sintierón un escalofrio recorrerles la espalda.

 _"Nishikino tenía que ser. "_

 _"Igual de celosa que Maki-chan."_

 **.**

 **Omaeke. Al día siguiente**

 **.**

\- Lo hice bien Tío Kotaro.- Preguntó una pelinegra sentada en una banca cuando el joven de diesinueve años se acerco a ella sosteniendo dos conos de helado uno de chocolate que le entrego a la pequeña y uno de limón que procedio a lamber él.

\- Lo hisistes excelente.- Dijo mientras metia la mano en su bolsilla y sacaba algunos dolares de el y se lo entregaba a la menor que contenta los tomo y continuo comiendo su helado tarareando una canción de su Mami Nico.- Nadie se dio cuenta de que en realidad estuvistes fingiendo.-

\- No estaba fingiendo.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.- Ese hombre queria robarse a mi Mami y alejarla de mi.-

Kotaro rió entre dientes divertido. Eso le recordaba mucho a él mismo y a su otras dos hermanas mayores cuando Maki - apodada la roba hermanas - había entrado a su vida.

\- Como dije, no deberías preocuparte. Kaa-san, Kokoa y Kokoro estaban muy felices al enterarse de lo sucedido sobre todo cuando escuchamos que lo sacarón de esa pélicula en donde trabajaba con Nee-chan, según lo que Nozomi-san nos había contado antes era que no dejaba de hostigar y acosar a Nee-chan por lo menos esto lo mantendra alejado. Si no lo hace ya pensare en algo más.- Cerró los ojos tranquilo.

Mai asintió entusiasta ante lo que escuchaba. Le alegraba de ser de ayuda a su tío.

\- Lo que me sorprendio fue que quisieras participar en todo esto.- Dijo después de un momento.

Mai parpadeó confundida, ladeó la cabeza curiosa. - ¿Por qué? Abuelita dijo que tenía que cuidar de Mami y Papi y pense sería buena idea participar cuando los escuche. Además Papi parecia molesto cada vez que ese hombre se acercaba a Mami y solo yo puedo molestar a Papi.- Agregó sonriente.

Kotaro sonrió suavemente acariciendo el cabello de su sobrina. - Eres toda una Yazawa ¿no?. Molestando a los Nishikino cada nueva generación.-

\- ¡Mph!.- Asintió con la cabeza, luego se llevo la mano al mentón- Aunque también soy Nishikino Tío.-

Kotaro bufó inahuidiblemente.- Eres más Yazawa que Nishikino.- Se puso de pie votando los resto de su helado aun contenedor de basura cercano.- Vamos, se que solo te prometí un helado por ayudarme pero Kokoro me dio un par de entradas para un nuevo acurio podemos ir antes de llevarte a casa con Nee-cha.-

\- ¡Si!.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Jeez~ de alguna manera no entiendo como es que el capítulo y los omaekens quedarón tan grandes cuando había planeado que esta historia tuviera solo capítulo cortos - suspira - lo malo de que los capítulos se escriban por su propia cuenta.**

 **Ahora dejando eso de lado, les pido una disculpa para aquellos que esperaban una continuación de esta historia se que en la última actualizació dije (escribí) acerca de que tenía tiempo pero luego cosas pasarón como explique en mi otra historia. Así que lo siento por la demora.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran de este capítulo, con comedia por aquí un poco de drama por allá y el primer beso de Nico y Nozomi (¡Viva!) que al principio tenía planeado que fuera solo una pequeña mentira de Nozomi en la historia de "Tú eres mia" pero dije ¿Por qué no?, además - sonríe culpable - me gusta el NozoNico o más bien cualquier pareja con Nico-chan, o cierto, tampoco olvidemos de la interacción de la pequeña Mai con su genial tío Kotaro, Esa pequeña Mai es igual que sus Madre jujuju~**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Nos leemos en las próxima actualización~**

 **Matta ne~ XD (19/04/18)**


End file.
